As voltas do amor COMPLETA
by Lyra Stevens
Summary: COMPLETA Uma fic com muito humor...e amor: Entre brigas e rompimentos, como esperam que os alunos de Hogwarts tenho tempo para tudo? Detenções, Partidas, noites sem dormir, más notas... AMOR... E muito mais!
1. Trailer

**As voltas do amor**

**Trailer**

**Entre brigas…**

- RON WEASLEY, NUNCA MAIS TE VOU PERDOAR! – gritou, a plenos pulmões, Hermione. Todo o comboio ouviu os gritos dela e muitas cabeças apareceram à porta do compartimento do Trio.

- Olha que bom – cuspiu o ruivo.

- NUNCA, MAS NUNCA MAIS, TE QUERO VER À MINHA FRENTE!

… **e rompimentos …**

- Eu… eu posso explicar! – gaguejou Harry, afastando Cho Chang do seu colo.

- Não quero ouvir nada vindo de ti, seu porco traidor! – exclamou, horrorizada, a ruiva.

- Mas Ginny…

- ESTÁ TUDO TERMINADO!

… **como querem que os alunos ainda tenham tempo para estudar? …**

- NÃO – gritou Hermione, desesperada, ao ver o seu teste de Poções.

- Que se passa? – perguntou Harry.

- OLHA P'RA ISTO! – berrou Hermione, mostrando a folha de papel ao amigo.

… **Eles cometem loucuras …**

- Queres vir dar um mergulho no lago comigo? – perguntou George Weasley, contemplando a loira à sua frente.

- Claro, porque não? – respondeu Amber, sorrindo sedutoramente.

Era tarde, e tinham de ser cautelosos.

… **eles fazem asneiras …**

- Detenção para os dois no meu gabinete às 20 horas – declarou a Professora McGonagall, perante o olhar horrorizado de um loiro e de uma ruiva.

… **eles metem-se em problemas …**

- Se tu te voltas a meter com a Ginny, nós damos cabo de ti – ameaçou um rapaz corpulento e bem-parecido, mostrando o punho a Harry.

… **mas mesmo quando tudo parece perdido …**

- A minha vida acabou – declarou Luna, tristíssima.

- Não sejas tonta – proferiu Ginny. – Ele não te vai julgar pelos teus beijos.

… **há sempre uma luz ao fundo do túnel …**

- Acho que, finalmente, sei o que é amar alguém – murmurou Draco, fugindo ao olhar do amigo.

- A WEASLEY?! – gozou Blaise, revirando os olhos.

… **porque o amor dá voltas e voltas.**

**N.A:**

Então, o que acharam do trailer? Sei que está parecido com alguns que já li, mas a história não vai copiar nenhuma, espero eu.

Os ships principais serão os seguintes:

Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley

Blaise Zabini/Luna Lovegood

Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger

Harry Potter/Pansy Parkinson

Mandem reviews com ideias, comentários, críticas, TUDO.

POR FAVOR.

Nem que seja só com um "oi".

xD

Um beijo grande,

LyRa


	2. Cap1: Briga no Comboio

**As voltas do amor**

**Cap. 1 – Briga no Comboio**

Ginny Weasley arrastou a sua _grande_ mala até a um compartimento. Ao abrir a porto do cubículo, deu de caras com uns grandes olhos azuis.

- LUNA! – gritou Ginny, feliz por ver a sua melhor amiga.

A loira abraçou a ruiva como se não a visse há anos. Ginny podia até jurar que tinha visto lágrimas de emoção nos olhos da amiga. Luna estava igualzinha. Apesar de ter crescido um bocadinho, tinha o mesmo cabelo desgrenhado e a mesma expressão louca nos olhos.

- Então e o teu Verão? Foi bom? – quis saber Ginny, colocando uma madeixa ruiva atrás da orelha.

- Foi fantástico! – exclamou Luna, com um brilho de entusiasmo a despontar-lhe nos olhos. – Fui com o papá a uma exposição de borboletas. Foi _tão _girooooooo – a loira prolongou o "o", o que fez com que Ginny se risse.

- Deve ter sido giro, deve. Mas já tinha saudades tuas!

- Eu também! Senti falta das nossas conversas… - a sua expressão tornou-se um pouco mais triste. – És a minha única amiga. Toda a gente me acha uma doida varrida.

Ginny ficou muda. A sua amiga tinha o hábito de dizer verdades inconvenientes e embaraçosas. Passou uma mão pelo cabelo loiro da amiga, tentando consolá-la.

- Sabes, estou farta disto. Farta que me achem uma lunática. Eu gostava de mudar um bocadinho – murmurou Luna, com uma lágrima a escorrer-lhe pelo rosto.

A ruiva limpou a lágrima com um dedo e olhou a amiga nos olhos:

- Então, se é mesmo isso que queres, eu vou-te ajudar.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Noutro compartimento estava o Trio Maravilha.

- Mas tem respeitinho. Não te quero ver a fazer obscenidades com a minha _irmã_ – avisou Ron, olhando seriamente para o amigo.

- Ó Ron, deixa de ser parvo. Não é da tua conta o que o Harry faz ou deixa de fazer com a Ginny! – resmungou Hermione, com um ar superior.

- Não comecem, por favor – implorou Harry, enquanto os óculos. – Podes estar descansado que eu não estou a pensar em ir para a cama com a tua irmã tão cedo.

As orelhas de Ron adquiriram um tom _muito_ vermelho.

- Hum… está bem – gaguejou o ruivo.

- Pára de ser criança – pediu Hermione, olhando o ruivo com desaprovação. – Não consegues ser um bocadinho mais maduro?!

- Não sei de que estás a falar – sussurrou Ron, evitando o olhar da amiga.

- Sexo – disse Hermione, inesperadamente.

Ron corou rapidamente.

- Vês?! Não consegues sequer ouvir esta palavra!

- AI É?! – gritou Ron, chateado. – LÁ POR EU NÃO SER COMO TU E ANDAR AÍ A IR P'RA CAMA COM TODOS OS QUE TE APARECEM À FRENTE QUER DIZER QUE SOU CRIANÇA?!

- RON WEASLEY, NUNCA MAIS TE VOU PERDOAR! – gritou, a plenos pulmões, Hermione. Todo o comboio ouviu os gritos dela e muitas cabeças apareceram à porta do compartimento do Trio.

- Olha que bom – cuspiu o ruivo.

- NUNCA, MAS NUNCA MAIS, TE QUERO VER À MINHA FRENTE!

A morena saiu do cubículo vermelha que nem um tomate e empurrou todos aqueles que tentavam ver o que estava a passar.

Harry fez com que a multidão dispersasse e voltou a entrar no compartimento, onde encontrou um Ron à beira das lágrimas.

- Fiz asneira outra vez, não foi? – perguntou o ruivo, num fio de voz.

Harry não respondeu. Em vez disso, abraçou o amigo. Ele sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Ron e Hermione acabariam por fazer as pazes _outra vez_. Era sempre assim.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- Draco… - gemeu uma rapariga morena de Slytherin.

O loiro não respondeu, e calou-a com um beijo selvagem. Ela despenteava o seu imaculado cabelo loiro.

- Beijas bem – sussurrou Malfoy, mordendo a orelha da morena.

Ela gemeu mais uma vez e olhou para o loiro de forma provocante. Este percebeu o que ela queria e começou a desapertar-lhe os botões da blusa. Lentamente. Um botão de cada vez. A morena, desejosa de sentir o loiro, rasgou a camisa, impaciente.

- Não tenhas pressa – sibilou o loiro, com a sua voz mais sensual.

Desapertou-lhe o soutien e observou, por momentos, o peito volumoso dela. Beijou-lhe cada seio e depois voltou à boca dela, que sabia a pastilha de morango. A rapariga começou a puxar a t'shirt de Draco, como que a pedir-lhe para que a tirasse. O loiro, sempre muito sereno, tirou a t'shirt, deixando os seus músculos brancos à vista. A rapariga arregalou os olhos e arranhou os peitorais de Malfoy com as unhas grandes e vermelhas. Beijaram-se mais uma vez. O calor dentro do compartimento era palpável. Após Draco ter tirado as calças, começou a levantar a saia à morena. Nesse momento, alguém bateu a porta.

- Quem é? – perguntou Draco.

- Sou eu, pá – respondeu a voz de Blaise.

- Volta daqui a bocado. – e ao olhar para o corpo sensual da morena, completou – Estou _muito _ocupado.

- Deixa lá quem quer que esteja aí dentro! Há uma grande briga na Potterlândia!

O loiro sorriu maliciosamente.

- Já lá vou ter.

- Vais deixar-me? – perguntou a morena, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Agora que as coisas iam aquecer…

- Não te preocupes, _querida_. Continuamos noutro dia. Depois eu digo-te alguma coisa.

A rapariga não conseguiu conter a exclamação de tristeza, mas vestiu-se rapidamente. O loiro arranjou-se e saiu do compartimento, dirigindo-se ao lugar de onde vinham uns gritos.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ginny ouviu a gritaria e soube logo o que acontecera. Afinal, tivera que aturar as discussões diárias de Ron e Hermione durante as férias inteiras.

Luna também ouviu os berros e olhou para a amiga com uma expressão de confusão estampada no rosto.

- O que se passa? – perguntou a loira, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- O Ron e a Hermione estão a discutir. Foi assim o Verão _todo_. – informou Ginny, soltando um suspiro aborrecido. – Será que eles não se conseguem dar bem?!

Luna riu-se perante a indignação da amiga. Ajeitou os cabelos loiros e abriu a porta do compartimento. No corredor amontoava-se uma multidão de alunos de todos os anos, para verem a discussão de Ron e Hermione.

- Deixem passar – exclamou a ruiva, empurrando todos os que se punham à sua frente. Estava farta daquelas birras.

Luna estacou quando viu Hermione passar por si a toda a velocidade, com lágrimas nos olhos. Puxou Ginny e arrastou-a consigo. Foram atrás de Hermione.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Blaise e Draco furaram por entre a multidão que já estava a dispersar. Quando chegaram à porta do compartimento, Draco abriu-a de supetão. Lá dentro, Harry abraçava Ron.

- Oh… Que lindo! – gozou Blaise Zabini, desatando a rir.

- Desculpem ter interrompido este momento. Eu não sabia que vocês eram… _gays_.

O loiro soltou uma risada malvada e saiu dali, acompanhado por Blaise, deixando Harry e Ron vermelhos de raiva.

- Eles vão ver – murmurou Ron, furioso.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hermione saiu do compartimento e empurrou as pessoas até conseguir sair dali. Tinha corrido até ao compartimento das bagagens, onde estaria em paz. Encostou-se a uma grande mala azul e deixou que as lágrimas lhe corressem pelo rosto.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Num outro local, Ginny e Luna tentavam. desesperadamente, encontrar a amiga.

- Acho que perdemos a Hermione – declarou Luna, muito triste.

- Não te preocupes. Ela aparece. Se calhar quer estar sozinha.

- Pois é. É melhor deixarmo-la em paz e sossego.

- Anda daí. Vamos comer qualquer coisa – sugeriu a ruiva, piscando o olho a Luna.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- Estás bem? – perguntou uma voz amável.

Hermione virou-se na direcção da voz e deu de caras com um rapaz muito bem-parecido.

- Sim – mentiu a morena, limpando os olhos.

O rapaz baixou-se e olhou Hermione nos olhos. Os olhos dele eram de um azul-escuro muito bonito.

- Normalmente, quando se chora é porque algo se passa – murmurou o rapaz, olhando-a de uma forma amável. – Mas não precisas de me contar nada.

- Obrigado. Não quero falar sobre o que aconteceu.

O rapaz permaneceu em silêncio, observando atentamente a morena.

- Porque estás aqui? – perguntou, subitamente, Hermione.

O rapaz sorriu e respondeu:

- Vim buscar uma coisa à minha mala. – e acrescentou, sorrindo ainda mais - Mas alguém está encostado nela.

Hermione percebeu e corou. Desencostou-se da grande mala azul e esboçou um sorriso envergonhado.

- Não te preocupes – disse ele.

Hermione voltou a encostar-se e o rapaz sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Como te chamas? – inquiriu a morena.

- Ryan, Ryan Egret.

- Eu sou a… - começou Hermione, mas o Ryan interrompeu-a.

- Eu sei quem és. És a Hermione Granger, não é verdade?

- Sim… Mas como sabes o meu nome? – perguntou a morena, olhando o rapaz com um olhar de espanto.

- É fácil. Passo a vida a ouvir os meus professores a falar de ti. Muitos dizem que és a melhor aluna que eles já tiveram.

Hermione corou.

- Hum… pois… talvez.

- Ficas muito bonita quando coras, sabias? – disse Ryan, mexendo numa madeixa castanha que lhe caía para os olhos azuis.

Um sorriso tímido bailou nos lábios da rapariga.

- De que casa és?

- Eu sou de Ravenclaw – informou o rapaz.

- Eu sou de Gryffindor, mas o Chapéu Seleccionador esteve em dúvida entre Gryffindor e Ravenclaw.

Nisto, um apito soou informando que o comboio estava prestes a chegar ao seu destino. Hermione levantou-se e arranjou o cabelo.

- Tenho que ir – disse ela.

- OK. Eu também.

- Hum… Então, adeus!

- Espero que nos voltemos a ver.

"_Também eu"_, pensou Hermione.

- Claro que nos vamos voltar a ver.

- Então não digas adeus. Diz antes até à próxima – sussurrou Ryan, inclinando-se e depositando dois beijos suaves nas faces da rapariga.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_**N.A.**_

_Oi_

_Então, gostaram do primeiro capítulo? O que acharam do Ryan? (fui eu que o inventei xD) O próximo capítulo vai ter mais 3 personagens novas! __**Portanto leiam o próximo capítulo! E mandem REVIEWS!**_

_**Agora respondendo às reviews:**_

_**Kaaaah: **__Oi! ainda bem que pensa que vai ser legal! Espero que tenha gostado deste 1º capitulo x) bjao_

'_**De Zabini Malfoy: **__Oi! Sim, decidi fazer uma fic D/G! vc me inspirou! Espero k goste do 1º capitulo… mande reviews sempre que puder! x) bjo_

_**EuDy: **__Olaaaaa! obrigado pela review! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo e que continue a ler e a mandar reviews! bjao_

_**Brúh.: **__Oi, ainda bem que gosta dos casais! Espero que goste e que continue a mandar reviews! bjO_

_**Dessinha McGuiller: **__Olá! gostei muito da review… x) e meu Draco não vai ser nem um pouquinho bonzinho…. Bem, talvez o seja la mais pró fim… mas no principio vai ser um verdadeiro diabinho . um diabinho mt gostoso xD bjos e mande reviews sempre que puder!_

_**Thaty: **__OI! obrigado pela review… espero que goste do capitulo :) bjo e mande + reviews, se puder!_

_Espero que todos tenham gostado deste primeiro capítulo! Mandem __**reviews**__, por favor. É um incentivo e não custa lá muito! Vá lá, não sejam preguiçosos! x)_

_Bjos,_

_LyRa_


	3. Cap2: Uma noite agitada

**As voltas do amor**

**Cap. 2 – Uma noite agitada**

- Boa-noite, caros alunos – cumprimentou o professor Dumbledore, sorrindo abertamente para a multidão que enchia o salão. – Espero que tenham um bom ano e, sem mais demoras, prosseguiremos com a Cerimónia de Selecção.

Todos aplaudiram e os alunos do primeiro ano entraram no salão.

- Quem são aquelas brasas? – perguntou Ron, apontando para a fila dos primeiranistas.

Harry olhou a fila, pela primeira vez. Mesmo no fim da fila encontravam-se duas raparigas bastante mais velhas que os restantes. Eram iguaizinhas, só podiam ser gémeas. Tinham ambas longos cabelos loiros e um corpo alto e elegante.

- Não faço a mínima – respondeu Harry. – Mas não me parece que sejam do primeiro ano.

- Espero bem que sejam do nosso ano. E se viessem para Gryffindor… ui ui, era um espectáculo.

- E a Hermione? – perguntou o rapaz-que-sobreviveu.

- A Hermione?! Para que é que eu quero saber dessa vaca sabe-tudo?! – resmungou o ruivo, sem notar na presença que estava atrás dele.

- AI EU SOU UMA VACA SABE-TUDO?! – gritou a morena, furiosa.

- Hermione… - murmurou Ron, atrapalhado. – Eu… eu não queria dizer isso! Foi sem querer!

Um barulho estrondoso encheu o salão.

- Oh… desculpa… também foi sem querer! – gozou Hermione, saindo dali a passo rápido.

Ron levou a mão à cara, quente por causa do estaladão que levara.

- Ron… - chamou Harry, de mansinho. - …hum… Tens a marca da mão dela na tua cara…

Ron bufou e amuou.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- Posso me sentar aqui? – perguntou Hermione, baixando os olhos.

- Claro, Herms – disse a ruiva.

A morena sentou-se silenciosamente e fingiu prestar atenção à selecção dos alunos.

A mesa dos Gryffindor explodiu em aplausos quando as duas gémeas loiras foram seleccionadas para aquela casa. De seguida, as mais variadas iguarias encheram a mesa.

Ginny atacou o banquete com voracidade, pois estava cheia de fome. Mas Hermione não comeu nada. Subitamente, Ginny deu-se conta de que a amiga não estava bem e parou de comer.

- O que tens? – inquiriu a ruiva, olhando a amiga preocupadamente.

- Oh, é o teu irmão…

- Outra vez?! – Ginny arregalou os olhos, revirando-os de seguida.

Hermione baixou o olhar, contemplando o prato vazio.

- Quando é que vocês se entendem de vez?

Hermione ficou espantada ao ouvir a pergunta da amiga.

- Nós… nos entendemos? Não estou a perceber.

- Vá lá, Herms, não te faças de sonsa… Já toda a gente percebeu que vocês se amam!

A morena soltou uma risada um pouco histérica.

- Algum dia eu gostaria de um insensível como aquele?! Eu sei que ele é teu irmão, mas tens de admitir que ele não tem sentimentos!

- Hermione, não sejas assim! Tu sempre gostaste dele!

A sabe-tudo riu mais uma vez. Depois, olhou a amiga com seriedade.

- Ginny, ouve-me bem, porque eu não vou dizer isto mais nenhuma vez: eu não gosto do Ron! Ele é um parvo que não se preocupa com os sentimentos de ninguém! Passa a vida a chamar-me nomes e a atormentar-me o juízo! Como podia gostar dele?

- Diz que não, diz – murmurou Ginny, mas a morena não ouviu.

- Que disseste?

- Nada, nada – mentiu a ruiva.

Hermione sorriu e serviu-se de um bocadinho de frango. _Eu __**não **__gosto dele_, pensou.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Terminado o banquete, os alunos começaram a dispersar, com caras de sono. Apenas os alunos de Slytherin permaneciam bem acordados. Cochichavam entre si e exibiam sorrisos arrogantes e atrevidos.

- Desculpa lá ter-te interrompido no comboio. A miúda era alguma coisa de especial? – questionou Blaise, olhando Draco com um sorriso maroto.

- Hum, comia-se – respondeu o loiro, indiferente.

- Ela vai à festa?

- Não sei – disse Draco, na sua habitual voz fria.

- Quem é que vai? – insistiu Blaise, olhando o amigo.

- Sei lá. Slytherins, um grupo de raparigas de Ravenclaw e aquelas duas gatas loiras de Gryffindor. Ah, e também vai uma miúda bem gostosa de Hufflepuff.

- DE HUFFLEPUFF?! – exclamou Blaise, engasgando-se com o rebuçado para o hálito que ia a chupar.

- Sim… Foi a Charlotte que a convidou.

- Então está bem – declarou o moreno, dando um sorriso malicioso. – E onde é que é a festa?

- Nas masmorras abandonadas. Aquelas que já ninguém se lembra que existem.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Luna dirigiu-se apressadamente para Ginny.

- Nem sabes a melhor! – exclamou a loira, dando saltos de satisfação.

- Conta – pediu Ginny, um pouco receosa com o que a amiga iria dizer.

- Vai haver uma festa hoje à noite!

- Uma festa? – a ruiva arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, vai lá estar todo o mundo que é popular! – informou Luna, com os olhos arregalados de entusiasmo.

- E tu queres ir, não é verdade?

- Siiiiiiiim!

- OK, então. Eu vou contigo.

- IUPIIIIIII! – gritou a loira, abraçando a amiga com muita força. – Adoro-te, Gin.

A ruiva sorriu-lhe. Luna era sempre tão imprevisível e… louca. Mas era louca de uma maneira carinhosa.

- Olha… Eu gostava que tu me ajudasses… a parecer mais bonita. – pediu Luna, olhando a amiga com um bocadinho de vergonha.

- Está bem. Sabes a que hora começa a festa?

- Ehhh… Acho que é às 10 da noite…

- Então ainda temos meia hora. Vai andando para a casa de banho da Murta Queixosa que eu já lá vou ter com o que é necessário.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Luna esperava encostada a um lavatório e olhava distraidamente o seu reflexo no espelho.

- Finalmente chegaste! – exclamou a loira, quando a amiga entrou na casa de banho.

- Vamos mas é pôr mãos à obra – disse Ginny, pegando no seu pente e iniciando a difícil tarefa de desemaranhar o longo cabelo loiro e forte da amiga.

Quando a ruiva estava quase a acabar de arranjar a amiga, um fantasma emergiu do lavatório.

- Olá, minha cara antepassada – saudou Luna, sorrindo.

- Antepassada?! – Ginny não estava a perceber nada de nada.

- Sim, a Luna é descendente do filho dos meus tios – informou Murta, na sua voz chorosa.

Ginny não conseguiu conter o riso. Aquelas duas eram parecidas de mais: os olhos grande e protuberantes, a loucura…

- Estás a rir-te de mim? – perguntou a fantasma, ofendida.

Murta arregalou os olhos e desapareceu no lavatório.

- Não devias gozar com ela – aconselhou Luna.

- Mas eu não estava a rir-me dela!

- Ela é muito sensível – esclareceu a loira. – Mas continua a arranjar-me, por favor.

Ginny deu os retoques finais na maquilhagem da amiga e mandou-a vestir uma roupa que tinha trazido. Quando Luna saiu da casa de banho, nem parecia ela.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- Aquela é que é a Hufflepuff?! – inquiriu Blaise, olhando espantado para uma rapariga loira.

- Acho que sim – respondeu Draco, sem ligar muito ao assunto.

- Mas ela é… _muito_ gostosa.

- Vai lá falar com ela e deixa-me em paz. – disse o loiro, irritado.

Blaise não esperou outra ordem daquelas e avançou em direcção à rapariga, que parecia um pouco perdida.

- Olá – cumprimentou o moreno.

- Olá – gaguejou a rapariga.

- Como te chamas? – perguntou Blaise, tentando ser simpático.

- Amber Stuart.

- Eu sou o Blaise. Queres dançar?

- Não me apetece. Acho que me vou embora – respondeu Amber.

Amber seguiu para a porta da masmorra e abandonou a sala da festa. Blaise ficou especado a olhar para a rapariga. Acabara de ser rejeitado!

Subitamente, duas raparigas loiras entraram na masmorra, fazendo todas as cabeças virarem-se para elas. Uma vestia um vestido negro, curto e justo e a outra envergava um vestido vermelho, comprido e esvoaçante.

- Aquelas gatas de Gryffindor são um desperdício para aquela casa – murmurou Draco para si, levantando-se do sofá e dirigindo-se para elas.

- Boa-noite – saudou Draco, sensualmente.

- Boa-noite – respondeu uma delas, a que tinha o vestido preto, com uma voz igualmente sensual e provocadora.

- Posso saber os vossos nomes?

- O meu nome é Marya Parker – respondeu a que vestia de preto, sensualmente.

- E eu chamo-me Myara Parker – respondeu a outra, que tinha uma voz mais suave.

- Muito bem. Espero que se divirtam na festa.

- E tu, como te chamas? – perguntou Marya.

- Draco Malfoy é o meu nome – disse o loiro, passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

- Queres dançar? – convidou Marya, piscando-lhe o olho.

Como resposta, Draco agarrou-a pelo pulso e arrastou-a consigo até à pista de dança, que era iluminada por luzes mágicas e brilhantes. A música que estava a tocar e lenta, mas intensa. O loiro apertou Marya contra si e começou a dançar.

No outro lado da sala, a beber um pouco, Myara olhava a cena com um sorriso malicioso e divertido.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- Agora vamos chegar atrasadas – queixou-se Luna, correndo atrás de Ginny.

A ruiva bufou e encarou a amiga:

- E eu tenho culpa?! Tu é que não te dignaste a saber em que masmorra era a festa!

Luna choramingou, mas depois calou-se.

- Estou a ouvir música! – exclamou, subitamente esperançosa.

Ginny apurou o ouvido e conseguiu ouvir os sons abafados da música.

- Vamos.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Blaise estava sentado num sofá velho e estragado, o único sofá que não estava ocupado por casais a beijarem-se. Amuado por ter sido rejeitado, o moreno bebia um pouco de uísque de fogo e olhava com inveja o seu amigo Draco, que estava enrolado com uma das gémeas de Gryffindor. De repente, a sua atenção desviou-se para a porta, que acabara de ser escancarada por uma rapariga ruiva. _O que é que __**elas**__ estão __**aqui**__ a fazer?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ginny arregalou os olhos perante aquela festa hedionda. Havia casais por toda a parte, a_ comerem-se_. A ruiva olhou para a amiga, preocupada. Luna era muito ingénua e ia ficar chocada com aquela visão. Ginny tinha razão. Luna estava aterrorizada e enjoada com aquilo que via.

- Luna – chamou Ginny. – Vamos embora daqui.

A loira nem conseguia responder. Acenou com a cabeça e saiu da masmorra, acompanhada de Ginny.

As duas encostaram-se à parede fria do corredor, tentando recuperar do choque.

- Eu… eu não sabia… que a festa… era… _aquilo_ – gaguejou Luna, atrapalhadíssima e à beira das lágrimas.

- Eu sei – sussurrou Ginny, abraçando a amiga. – Eu sei que tu não sabias de nada.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Quando a festa acabou, todos se dirigiram para os dormitórios – não necessariamente os _seus_ dormitórios. Draco acordou Blaise, que adormecera no sofá, e arrastou-o consigo até ao dormitório de Slytherin.

- Draco… - começou Blaise, ensonado.

- Sim, que é que foi, Blaise?

- A Weasley e a Lovegood foram à festa? – perguntou o moreno, bocejando.

- Claro que não – exclamou Draco, ofendido. – Achas que algum dia uma pobretona e uma louca iam a uma festa destas?!

- Mas eu vi-as lá…

- Blaise, tu andaste a beber?

- Um copinho ou dois – respondeu Blaise, esfregando o olho.

- Bem me parecia…

- Mas elas estavam lá… E a Lovegood estava bem bonita.

Draco aproximou-se do amigo e colocou-lhe a mão na testa.

- Não me parece que tenhas febre. Então deves estar bêbedo, p'ra dizer que a Lunática estava bonita! – disse o loiro, revirando os olhos.

- Pois é, devo ter imaginado.

- Vamos mas é dormir que amanhã não podemos estar de ressaca. Adeusinho – despediu-se Malfoy.

Blaise também se dirigiu para a sua cama. Deitou-se mesmo sem se despir, tal era o sono que tinha. Mas, antes de adormecer, ainda conseguiu pensar: _Mas a Lovegood que eu vi era muito bonita…_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_**N.A.**_

_Oi a todo o mundo!_

_Gostaram deste capítulo? A Hermione ainda não admite que gosta do Ron… E o Blaise já começa a dar provas de que vai gostar da Luna, não é? Mas antes de eles se entenderem ainda vai acontecer muita coisa… _

_**Agora respondendo às reviews:**_

'_**De Zabini Malfoy: **__Oi fofa! Ainda bem que gostou… mas ron e harry vão-se vingar hehe xD… quanto à herms e ao ryan não posso dizer nada, prometi a eles não contar nadinha da relação deles xP… beijao para si )_

_**Kaaaah: **__Eu também axo k a Hermione e do Ron… mas eu não posso fazer nada… eles e que sabem com quem se querem envolver! oO'' beijus_

_**EuDy: **__Oi! Espero que goste deste capitulo… mas a hermione ficou outra vez triste com o ron… (… beijus e espero que continue lendo!_

_**bruhluna.: **__ainda bem que gostou do capitulo! Tomara que goste também deste! Beijao!_

_**Thaty:**__ Oi… eu também não gosto muito de brigas, mas o que heide dizer prós personagnes! Eles fazem o que querem, não ouvem o que eu digo! . bjos e ate ao próximo capitulo_

_**Srt. J. Malfoy: **__Oi, ainda bem que uma escrito tão boa gostou da minha fic! Espero que goste deste capitulo… Kisses!_

_**Ireth Hollow: **__Comecei a escrever esta há pouco tempo, mas já tinha a ideia hà mt… e não, n vou deixar a outra fic (já a actualizei!)… beijos ._

_Pronto, __finito__! Espero-vos no próximo capítulo, e digo-vos já que vai ser hilariante. Só vos vou dizer uma coisinha: vou apresentar melhor as personagens novas e… alguém vai pregar uma partida ao Draco! Mas só actualizo o capítulo se mandarem reviews, por isso, __**REVIEWS GO!**_


	4. Cap3: Pobre Ginny, Pobre Draco

**As voltas do amor**

**Cap.3 – Pobre Ginny, Pobre Draco **

Quando todos os Slytherins já estavam a dormir, Draco levantou-se sem fazer barulho e saiu do dormitório em bicos de pés. Ia ter com Marya, mas não queria que o mundo inteiro soubesse. Afinal, ela era uma Gryffindor. _Uma Gryffindor muito gostosa_,pensou ele, _Mas, mesmo assim, uma __**Gryffindor**_

Tinham combinado encontrar-se na sala de Requisição (_**N.A.**__ Sala Precisa no Brasil_). Quando Draco lá chegou, Marya estava já sensualmente encostada à tapeçaria dos trolls. Ela fez com que a porta se materializasse e puxou Draco pela mão. O loiro não sabia como ela descobrira a forma de como abrir aquela sala, mas entrou logo a seguir a ela. A sala estava transformada numa normal sala de aula, com um quadro de giz negro e muitas carteiras. A rapariga empurrou Draco até uma mesa e começou a beijá-lo intensamente. Quando as suas bocas se descolaram para aspirarem um pouco de ar, Marya agarrou-lhe na gravata verde e prateada e puxou-o para mais um beijo selvagem. Draco, que estava a começar a gostar daquela rapariga imprevisível e intensa, agarrou na cintura da rapariga e aprofundou o beijo. De repente, já era a rapariga que estava sentada na mesa com o loiro em cima. Eles trocavam carícias atrevidas e… _calientes_. Marya levantou um pouco a saia, mostrando mais um pouco das pernas magras e… _deliciosas, _pensou Draco. O loiro tirou a camisa branca e, logo depois, o cinto e as calças, ficando só de boxers. A rapariga olhou o corpo perfeito do rapaz à sua frente, um corpo branco e imponente que, de certa forma, parecia intocável.

- Antes disso – murmurou Marya ao ouvido de Draco – vamos fazer um brinde.

Draco olhou-a com desejo, mas afastou-se dela de modo a que ele fosse buscar umas garrafas de uísque de fogo que tinha ao pé da carteira. Quando voltou, estendeu uma das garrafas ao loiro e abriu a outra. Fizeram o brinde à noite dos dois e beberam as garrafas de um só trago.

- Onde é que nós íamos? – perguntou Draco, dando um beijo leve nos lábios de Marya.

A rapariga esboçou um sorriso muito sexy e tirou a gravata vermelha e dourada. Depois, tirou a camisa branca e imaculada. Draco quase que se babou ao olhar para o corpo dela, mesmo ainda tendo o soutien posto. Ela percebeu o olhar de desejo que ele lhe lançava e aproximou-se mais uma vez dele, deixando-o tirar o soutien dela. Tirou a saia e, só em lingerie inferior, empurrou-o até à parede. Beijaram mais uma e outra vez, sentindo os corpos deles muito juntos. A última coisa que Draco viu foi o azul dos olhos de Marya, quando esta o deitou no chão e se sentou por cima dele.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- O Harry ainda não chegou? – perguntou Ginny, olhando o irmão.

- Acho que não – respondeu Ron, amuado.

- Mas tu não estavas com ele?

- Não, ele disse que tinha uma coisa para fazer… Até pensei que estivesses com ele!

- Estranho… - murmurou Ginny, pensativa. _Onde estará ele?_

- Se o queres assim tanto ver, vai procurá-lo. Ele deve ter ido ao corujal.

- Obrigado, mano. – agradeceu a ruiva, saindo do dormitório em direcção à torre do corujal.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- A tua irmã ainda não veio? – perguntou Fred Weasley.

- Não… Está a demorar-se! – exclamou Myara, com uma expressão preocupada.

- Espero que não se tenha metido em sarilhos – disse George, enquanto brincava com uma madeixa loira e muito lisa do cabelo de Myara.

- Também eu – proferiu a gémea, suspirando.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- HARRY! – gritou Ginny, sentindo uma onda de repulsa a crescer dentro de si.

- Eu… eu posso explicar! – gaguejou Harry, afastando Cho Chang do seu colo.

- Não quero ouvir nada vindo de ti, seu porco traidor! – exclamou, horrorizada, a ruiva.

- Mas Ginny…

- ESTÁ TUDO TERMINADO!

A ruiva bateu com a porta do corujal e fugiu dali a correr, sem dar a tempo a Harry para ele se explicar.

_Como é que ele me pode ter feito uma coisa destas?!_, pensou Ginny, enquanto as lágrimas lhe escorriam pelas faces coradas pelo choque. _Eu pensava que ele gostava de mim!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marya entrou no dormitório de Gryffindor, com um sorriso triunfante.

- Mana! – exclamou Myara, correndo para se abraçar à irmã.

Fred e George olharam-na com um olhar inquiridor.

- Não se preocupem, está tudo bem. Está tudo _óptimo_! – declarou a loira, mostrando aos três amigos o conteúdo da sua carteira.

Sorrisos maliciosos desenharam-se nas faces dos três.

- Vai ser lindo – murmurou Fred, dando uma gargalhada.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- Oh Luna, ainda bem que estás aqui! – soluçou Ginny, abraçando-se à amiga, que a olhava com um ar muito espantado.

A ruiva desatou num choro incontrolado e, por isso, Luna esperou que ela acalmasse para lhe perguntar o que lhe acontecera. Olhou o lago negro, que sempre a acalmava quando mais precisava. Quando o choro da amiga suavizou, Luna olhou-a ternamente e perguntou:

- O que aconteceu, Gin?

- Oh Luna… foi o Harry…

- O Harry? – repetiu Luna, sem perceber.

- Sim… ele… ele… ele traiu-me! – gaguejou ela, voltando novamente a chorar mais.

Luna abraçou Ginny com força e passou-lhe a mão pelos longos cabelos ruivos.

- Tens a certeza?

- Sim! Eu ia procurá-lo no corujal – contou a ruiva, limpando as lágrimas – e, quando lá cheguei, ele estava abraçado à vaca da Cho Chang. _E _estava a beijá-la!

- Mas deve haver alguma explicação. O que é que ele disse? – perguntou Luna, que conseguia sempre manter a calma e o raciocínio quando se tratava de problemas da amiga.

- Ele não disse nada. Eu não o deixei. Para quê?! Para ele me mentir?!

- Ginevra, tens de deixar de ser tão impulsiva. Já te ocorreu que ele talvez tenha uma explicação para o que tu viste?! – Luna tentava acalmar a amiga, fazendo-lhe festas no cabelo ruivo e sedoso.

Ginny não respondeu. Mas Luna também não precisava que ela respondesse.

- Amanhã vais falar com ele para que ele te explique o que viste.

- Está bem – proferiu a ruiva, com os cabelos a brilhar ao luar.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Blaise acordou sobressaltado. Acabara de ter um pesadelo em que a mãe dele tinha ido à escola e se tornara aluna da turma dele. _Tenho sempre cada sonho!_, resmungou o moreno, passando uma mão pelos cabelos negros. Olhou a cama de Draco e admirou-se muito por não o encontrar lá. _Oh, deve estar com uma miúda qualquer._ Levantou-se e dirigiu-se à janela, pois não tinha sono. A paisagem que se observava da janela era muito bela, o lago negro a brilhar sob a pálida e tremeluzente luz da Lua. Subitamente, Blaise arregalou os olhos. _Não pode_, pensou ele, espantadíssimo, _Eu estou a ver um anjo? _Perto do lago, uma figura loira abraçava uma presença ruiva.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

No dia seguinte, uma grande algazarra povoava o ambiente de Hogwarts. Corriam boatos de que alguém andava nu pelo castelo.

- Acreditas mesmo numa coisa dessas, Luna? – inquiriu Ginny, sorrindo para a amiga.

- Porque haveriam de mentir?

- Ó Luna, tu às vezes és mesmo ingénua! – comentou a ruiva.

Mas, de repente, esbugalhou os olhos perante uma visão… hilariante.

- Aquele é… o Malfoy? – exclamou Ginny, dando uma gargalhada sonora.

- Acho que sim – respondeu Luna, gargalhando timidamente.

- EH, Ó MALFOY, TENS UM RABINHO LINDO! – gozou Ginny, e todos os transeuntes do corredor desataram a rir.

- O QUE É QUE QUERES, Ó WEASLEY POBRETONA?! – bradou Draco, tentando afectar a rapariga.

- POSSO SER POBRE, MAS AO MENOS TENHO DINHEIRO PARA COMPRAR ROUPA!

Aí foi a risota total. Draco olhou enraivecido para a ruiva e para todos os que se riam e saiu dali. _Ela há-de pagar-mas!_, pensou.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- A sério?! – riu-se Ron, quando a irmã lhe contou o sucedido.

- A sério! Foi de chorar a rir!

Harry estava invulgarmente calado e evitava olhar para Ginny ou Ron.

- Não dizes nada, Harry? – perguntou Ron, que estava vermelho de tanto rir.

Harry permaneceu mudo.

- Harry, posso falar contigo? – perguntou, repentinamente séria, Ginny.

O rapaz-que-sobreviveu acordou do transe em que entrara e assentiu com a cabeça.

- A sós – proferiu a ruiva, olhando para o irmão.

Ron percebeu a mensagem e afastou-se do par.

- Vamos lá para fora – sugeriu Ginny.

- OK – a voz de Harry estava trémula e insegura.

Uma brisa fresca remexia as folhas da arvora sob a qual estava sentados. O silêncio era de cortar à faca. Ginny agarrou uma folha verde e arrancou-a do ramo da árvore. brincou com ela um pouco e depois murmurou:

- Vais contar-me o que aconteceu ontem?

- Ginny, tu não percebeste. Eu não beijei a Cho. Ela é que se chegou a mim a chorar e beijou-me.

- E tu correspondeste.

- Não te vou mentir: sim, correspondi. Mas eu não a amo. Eu amo-te, a ti.

Ginny sorriu meigamente, mas ainda se sentia triste.

- Eu também te amo, Harry – mas ela sentiu-se estranha ao proferir aquelas palavras, como se não fossem, de todo, verdadeira.

O moreno aproximou a sua cara da da ruiva e beijou-a ternamente. Depois, aproximou-se um pouco mais e sentiu, mais uma vez, o sabor adocicado da boca de Ginny.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- MARYA! – gritou Draco Malfoy, ao ver a cabeleira loira da rapariga com quem estivera na noite anterior perto do retrato da Dama Gorda.

- Sim, _Draquinho_?

- Ainda tens coragem de me chamar isso depois do que me fizeste? – explodiu o loiro.

- O que eu te fiz? – a loira arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, EU QUERO A MINHA ROUPA E A MINHA VARINHA!

- Ai, desculpa, _querido_, pensei que aquilo fosse para ir para o lixo.

O loiro arregalou os olhos.

- Estás a gozar, certo?

- Porque haveria de estar?

E, dito isto, a loira murmurou a senha e entrou na sala comum de Gryffindor, deixando Malfoy a olhar o retrato, enfadado.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- Foi espectacular! – exclamou George, rindo.

- Graças a quem? – inquiriu Marya, deitando a língua de fora.

Myara abraçou a irmã e deu-lhe um murro amigável.

- És a maior, mana.

- Eu sei que sou! – brincou a loira.

- Vocês são muito divertidas. Nunca conhecemos ninguém tão bom em partidas como vocês. Isso sem contar connosco! – disse Fred.

- Estão a insinuar que são melhores que nós a pregar partidas? – perguntou Myara.

- Não estamos a insinuar, _querida_. Estamos a afirmar.

- Pois, pois. Isso é o que vamos ver. – comentou Marya. – Vamos ver quem consegue pregar as partidas mais originais nesta semana.

- OK – assentiu Fred.

- Tudo bem – concordou George.

- Óptimo. No final da semana conversamos.

Marya e Myara piscaram o olho uma à outra.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- Tu andaste mesmo nu pelos corredores de Hogwarts? – perguntou Blaise, rindo que nem um perdido.

- Não gozes comigo – ordenou Draco, na sua voz mais fria.

- Desculpa, Drake, mas isso é muito mau!

- Não tinha escolha! Estava na sala de requisição, nu e sem roupas nem varinha. O que querias que eu fizesse?!

- Pois… Foi mesmo mau. O que andarão aí a pensar de ti?!

- É isso mesmo que me preocupa, Blaise. Eu tenho uma reputação a manter!

- E sabes quem é que te fez isso?

- Foi uma das gémeas. Aquelas de Gryffindor, sabes?

- Sei. Bem me parecia que, para serem de Gryffindor, não deviam ser boas peças. – comentou o moreno, encolhendo os ombros. – E o que vais fazer?

- Estou aqui a ter uma ideia… E vou matar dois coelhos de uma só cajadada.

- Conta-me!

- Vai ser assim… - começou Draco, sussurrando o plano a Blaise.

- És um génio, Draco. Isso sim vai ser bonito de se ver.

Os dois amigos riram maliciosamente.

- Ela vai-se arrepender de me ter chateado hoje… - um olhar de maldade brilhou nos olhos cinzentos do loiro.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_**N.A.**_

_Olaaaaaaaaa _.

_Eu pessoalmente adorei este capítulo, e vocês, o que acharam? As gémeas surpreenderam-vos? Mandem reviews com o que acham sobre elas, ou outras coisas. Eu quero é reviews! Por isso façam-me esse favorzinho… Vá lá… (faço olhos de cachorra abandonada)… Eu só preciso de umas reviewzinhas para continuar a escrever!_

_**Agora respondendo às reviews:**_

_**Kaaaah: **__pois… eu tb axo que elas deviam ter ficado na festa… ia ser bem curtido… talvez eu faça outra pra elas irem xD… beijo_

_**Bruhluna.: **__agr já entendeu a das gémeas? Gostou delas? xD espero que tenha gostado beijuh_

_**Srt. J. Malfoy: **__"Bom, sua fic está boa mesmo" obrigado! Ainda bem que gosta… eu tb adoro suas fics… agr já entende a das gémeas? Beijo_

'_**De Zabini Malfoy: **__oi minha escritora fantástica! Pois o ryan e a herms… não posso dizer… eu queria, mas não posso… e ele anda meio desaparecido… mas no próximo capitulo já vai aparecer! Beijos_

_**Ireth Hollow: **__é, o ron foi mesmo muito mau com ela… S … tens razão, já pudeste ver que as loiras são marotas beijos_

_**Thaty: **__o ron chamou-a de vaca porque e um parvo… enfim x'( e mesmo parvo… pobre hermione… espero que tenha gostado do capitulo… beijo_

_**EuDy: **__a hermione e boazinha sim… nenhum garoto me chama de vaca sem levar! Espero que goste deste capitulo… beijus_

_Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e que leiam o próximo e os outros todos!_

_Bjao,_

_LyRa_

_**No próximo capítulo: **__Draco Malfoy põe em prática o seu plano…. E o resto leiam vocês!_


	5. Cap4: Vingança

**As voltas do amor**

**Cap.4 – Vingança**

- Ginny… - murmurou Luna, receosa.

- Sim?

- Acho melhor teres cuidado com o que dizem de ti… - confessou a loira.

A ruiva arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- LUNA, O QUE É QUE TU SABES QUE EU NÃO SEI?!

- Er… é que… acho melhor perguntares à Lavender.

Ginny olhou a amiga confusa e dirigiu-se para a sala comum de Gryffindor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Draco Malfoy passeava-se pelos corredores de Hogwarts, ostentando um sorriso maldoso no rosto. Subitamente, uma figura ruiva passou por ele furiosa. Ginny nem deu por ele, mas o loiro sim. E o seu sorriso abriu-se ainda mais. _A bomba vai rebentar_, pensou ele, divertido.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- Harry?! – gritou um Ron muito vermelho.

- Sim? O que foi? – perguntou o rapaz-que-sobreviveu, comodamente sentado num sofá a ler um livro.

- Tu por acaso já ouviste aquilo que andam a dizer por aí?! – o ruivo estava escandalizado.

Harry endireitou-se no lugar e fitou o amigo, confuso.

- Não.

- É sobre ti e a minha irmã! – exclamou Ron.

_Oh não…_, pensou Harry, aflito. _Eu não acredito que ela disse a toda a gente que eu a traí!_

O moreno tentou disfarçar a sua atrapalhação e inquiriu:

- Mas o que é que andam a dizer?

- Que ela te traiu com o Malfoy!

Harry arregalou os olhos.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ginny encontrou Lavender a conversar animadamente com um grupo de raparigas de Ravenclaw. Agarrou-a por um braço e arrastou-a atrás de si, até um sítio onde pudessem conversar sem serem interrompidas. Quando entraram numa sala de aula vazia, Lavender explodiu:

- Mas o que é que tu queres, ó pobre de merda?!

- Cuidado com a língua! – avisou a ruiva, furiosa. – O que é que andam aí a dizer sobre mim?!

- Ai não sabes? – troçou a rapariga, com um olhar de sonsa. – Agora só me faltava dizeres que não estiveste com o Draco ontem à noite…

A expressão de Ginny tornou-se na de mais puro nojo.

- EU NÃO ESTIVE COM ELE! – exclamou a ruiva, horrorizada.

- Não é isso que se diz por aí. O que consta é que dormiste com ele e lhe roubaste as roupas porque não tinhas nada que vestir.

A ruiva estava incrédula.

- O que eu não sei é como conseguiste que ele dormisse contigo. Já olhaste bem para ti?! Deste-lhe uma poção de amor, não foi?

Ginny não aguentou mais e deu um forte estaladão à outra rapariga.

- Isto foi por aquilo que disseste. Agora, se eu sei que continuas a dizer mentiras dessas, faço com que nunca mais consigas falar! – ameaçou Ginny, saindo da sala a passos apressados.

Ia procurar o Malfoy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Luna Lovegood encontrava-se sentada junto ao Lago, molhando os pés na água fria. No seu colo estava pousado um livro de contos de fadas dos Muggles. Luna folheava o livro com belas ilustrações coloridas e imóveis, lendo avidamente as histórias encantadas. Estava tão concentrada na sua leitura, que não ouviu os passos que se aproximavam dela. De repente, uma pessoa sentou-se ao lado dela, descalçando-se e mergulhando igualmente os pés nas águas do Lago. Luna virou-se para o recém-chegado e qual não foi o seu espanto ao ver que era Blaise Zabini, o rapaz mais popular e namoradeiro da escola. Os dois fitaram-se por momentos, os olhos azuis da rapariga pregados nos olhos negros do rapaz.

- Olá – cumprimentou a loira, na sua habitual voz ingénua e sonhadora.

- Olá.

Um silêncio profundo instalou-se sobre eles. Luna estava corada, pois nunca nenhum rapaz se sentara ao pé dela, muito menos um rapaz tão bonito e popular como Zabini.

- Que estás a ler? – perguntou Blaise, de repente.

- É um livro Muggle… Tem muitos contos de fadas…

Blaise não conseguiu esconder o seu desagrado.

- Oh… Já me esquecia… Os Slytherins não sentem um grande afecto por Muggles, pois não? – inquiriu Luna, olhando o moreno com uma expressão doce.

Blaise sentiu-se constrangido devido ao olhar terno e belo da loira. Sem planear, sem pensar, sem dar conta do que estava a fazer, passou uma mão nos cabelos suaves e sedosos de Luna e, sem aviso prévio, inclinou-se para ela e beijou-a suavemente nos lábios. O beijo durou não mais que um segundo, mas, para os dois, pareceu durar toda uma eternidade. Quando se separaram, Blaise voltou à realidade, e apercebeu-se do que acabara de fazer. Levantou-se de supetão e afastou-se em direcção ao castelo, caminhando apressadamente. Luna continuou sentada na borda do Lago, esboçando um sorriso que demonstrava o misto de alegria e tristeza que lhe ia no coração. Agitou os pés dentro de água e voltou à sua leitura.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A ruiva caminhava furiosa pelos corredores, procurando a presença de um certo loiro. Finalmente, ali estava ele, Draco Malfoy, a caminhar em direcção à casa de banho. Ginny acelerou o passo de modo a conseguir apanhá-lo.

Draco não estava nada à espera que uma ruiva enfurecida o atacasse naquele momento. Mas soube logo que havia sido a Weasley que lançara aquele Feitiço do Morcego, pois esses feitiços eram a especialidade da ruiva. Sendo atacado por milhares de morcegos, foi espantoso ter conseguido gritar para a ruiva parar. E ainda mais espantoso foi o facto de ela lhe ter obedecido. Tão subitamente quanto tinham aparecido, os morcegos desapareceram.

- DRACO MALFOY – gritou Ginny – PORQUE É QUE ANDASTE A ESPALHAR MENTIRAS SOBRE MIM?!

- Mentiras?! – exclamou o loiro, fingindo que não sabia de nada.

- DEVES PENSAR QUE SOU ESTÚPIDA, NÃO?!

- Por acaso… - disse o loiro, levando imediatamente um estaladão que lhe deixou a face vermelha. – Como te atreves?!

- TU MERECES! MERECES ISSO E MUITO MAIS! COMO É QUE ALGUM DIA EU PODIA DORMIR COM UM TIPO COMO _TU_?!

Malfoy deu uma gargalhada escarninha.

- Estás a dizer-me que és imune ao meu charme natural? – murmurou Draco, sempre na sua voz calma.

- És pouco convencido, és. Tu tens um charme… - ironizou a ruiva.

- Pois tenho. E vou-to provar.

Ginny riu-se com desprezo, mas no momento seguinte tinha os lábios do loiro colados aos seus. Os dois jovens beijaram-se intensamente, como se há muito quisessem aquele beijo.

Quando Malfoy interrompeu o beijo, Ginny olhou para ele com ódio.

- O que é que pensas que estás a fazer?!

- A mostrar-te que não te sou indiferente… - respondeu o loiro com uma voz sedutora.

- Pois claro. Deves pensar que este beijo significou alguma coisa para mim, não deves?! Mas estás enganado. Até se beijasse uma toupeira sentiria mais alguma coisa do que aquilo que senti contigo.

Dito isto, a ruiva virou as costas a Draco e afastou-se pelo corredor. mas antes de dobrar a esquina que a tornaria invisível aos olhos de Malfoy, virou-se para trás e encarou um Malfoy estupefacto.

- E, Malfoy… devias aprender a beijar.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mal a ruiva, desapareceu do campo de vista de Draco, este deu um forte murro na parede.

- Ela vai pagar-mas, ai vai, vai. Ela ainda vai estar aos meus pés – murmurou, confiante.

Nisto, Pansy apareceu vinda da casa de banho das raparigas.

- Draco! – exclamou ela, ao vê-lo. – Já tenho aqui o que pediste!

A morena entregou-lhe um frasco com uma poção verde.

- Obrigado – agradeceu o loiro, abraçando a amiga.

Draco afastou-se com o frasco na mão, disposto a procurar Marya.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marya não desconfiou de nada quando viu uma caixa de bombons na sua cama. Tirou um, e depois outro, e depois outro… Sem desconfiar que o seu recheio estava misturado com um pouco de poção Veritaserum, a poção da verdade.

Depois de comer os bombons, decidiu que queria ir dar uma volta lá fora. E dirigiu-se para o Hall de Entrada.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Draco Malfoy esperava a loira no Hall de entrada. Quando a viu descer a escadaria, um sorriso maldoso desenhou-se-lhe no rosto. O Hall estava cheio de gente.

- Marya, mas que bela surpresa. Então como passaste a noite de ontem?!

- Bem – respondeu a loira – Beijas muito bem. – deixou escapar, como efeito do Veritaserum.

Muitos alunos desviaram o seu olhar para a loira. Uma rapariga de Slytherin, conhecida pela sua ousadia, perguntou:

- Tu dormiste com o Draco?

E sem poder mentir, Marya responde:

- Sim. Ele é MUITO bom.

E, a pouco e pouco, Marya deixou escapar coisas que não queria.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_**N.A.**_

_Oi pessoal!_

_Gostaram do capítulo? A vingança foi má? Digam o que acham: MANDEM REVIEWS!_

_Tenho que vos dizer que nas próximas 2 ou 3 semanas não vou actualizar, porque vou de férias. Peço desculpa!_

_**Agora respondendo às reviews:**_

'_**De Zabini Malfoy: **__Oi! Tudo bem consigo? Adorei sua review! realmente, quem não gostaria de ver draco nu?! xP eh… desculpe, mas não arrajei lugar para hermione e ryan neste capitulo… mas, cm pode ver no "no próximo capitulo" o próximo capitulo vai ter muitas surpresas! ) beijos!_

_**bruhluna.: **__espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Obrigado pela review! Beijos…_

_**Kaaaah: **__oi! O plano do draco foi meio bobo, mas não arrajei melhor… peço desculpa se esperava melhor… obrigado pela review!_

_**Thaty: **__obrigada pela review e espero que esteja gostande de ler a minha fic! Beijos!_

_**EuDy: **__imaginando a cena, não é mesmo? Draco nu é um grande show! P beijos e obrigado pela review!_

_**Srt. J. Mlafoy: **__Ainda bem que gostou do capitulo, e espero que também goste desse! Obrigada pela review! Beijoooos+++++_

_Espero que continuem a mandar reviews!_

_Beijos e boas férias,_

_Lyra_

_**No próximo capítulo: **__O próximo capítulo vai ser dedicado ao Trio Maravilha… mas vão haver algumas brigas… Descubram porquê…_

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	6. Cap5: Reflexoes

**As voltas do amor**

**Cap.5 – Reflexões**

Hermione olhava pensativamente a janela do seu dormitório. Lá fora, uma chuva miudinha insistia em cair. A rapariga suspirou e levantou-se. Desceu as escadas até à sala comum.

- Hum… olá… - murmurou Hermione, com o olhar baixo.

A sala comum estava vazia, com excepção de uma alta figura ruiva, que se encontrava sentada num sofá de veludo vermelho. O ruivo voltou a cara para ver quem acabara de chegar àquela hora tão tardia.

- O que é que estás aqui a fazer? – inquiriu Ron, visivelmente embaraçado.

- Não conseguia dormir – confessou a rapariga. – E tu?

Hermione chegara-se ao sofá e sentara-se ao pé do ruivo. As faces deste último adquiriram um intenso tom vermelho, que ele tentava disfarçar.

- Hum… eu… er…

Nisto, uma figura alta e esbelta desceu a escada do dormitório feminino. Era Lavender.

- Olá, Roniquinho lindo!

Mas, de repente, apercebeu-se que o jovem não estava sozinho.

- O QUE É QUE ELA ESTÁ AQUI A FAZER?! – vociferou Lavender, de uma forma muito assustadora.

Hermione lançou a Ron um olhar de grande tristeza e levantou-se.

- Eu estava só a conversar com ele. Não conseguia dormir. Mas já me vou embora, para vos deixar _à vontade_. – estas últimas palavras foram proferidas num murmúrio melancólico.

Lavender lançou um olhar assassino à rapariga que subia as escadas para o dormitório e, depois, voltou-se para o ruivo. Avançou para ele e sentou-se ao seu colo. Beijaram-se.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hermione via tudo, escondida na esquina das escadas. Uma onda de ódio e repulsa invadia-a, ao ver o ruivo enrolado com aquela miúda fútil e irritante. Era isso que ele apreciava nas raparigas? Se elas eram fúteis? Então ele ia ver.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry conversava animadamente com Ron, enquanto comiam um delicioso pequeno-almoço. Harry conversava, mas Ron limitava-se a ficar calado observando um ponto longínquo.

- Ron? RON!

O ruivo despertou do transe sonolento.

- Sim, sim, é muito gira.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Estás a dizer que a Professora McGonagall é gira?! – exclamou o rapaz-que-sobreviveu, olhando o amigo com uma cara de espanto imenso.

Ron abanou a cabeça.

- Oh, desculpa, não estava a prestar atenção – admitiu o ruivo.

- Isso já eu percebi! O que é que tens?

- Oh, nada, não é nada.

Mas Harry não acreditou, e seguiu o olhar do amigo. À porta do salão, duas figuras conversavam animadamente. Hermone estava acompanhada de uma alto rapaz de cabelo castanho.

- Ah, é por isso – disse Harry, compreendendo agora a tristeza do amigo.

Ron corou violentamente.

- Claro que não é por causa daquela… sabe-tudo! Ela pode estar com quem quiser!

Dito isto, o ruivo levantou-se e foi sentar-se junto a Lavender. Beijou-a intensamente na boca, o que fez com que o salão aplaudisse a cena. O ruivo viu Hermione a olhar para ele, e lançou-lhe um olhar de ódio. Ela virou costas e desapareceu.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ryan passou um braço em redor de Hermione. Ela sentiu-se embaraçada, mas deixou-se estar. Apesar de tudo, gostava de estar na companhia do rapaz.

- O que é que aquele rapaz tem que te deixa assim? – murmurou Ryan, sem demonstrar as suas emoções.

Hermione suspirou pesadamente.

- Nada – respondeu.

- Prefiro que não digas do que me mintas.

Hermione corou levemente e olhou o amigo nos olhos. O rapaz levou uma mão à cara da amiga e limpou-lhe uma lágrima que lhe escorria pela face.

- Já alguma vez te disse o quanto és bonita?

Hermione sorriu e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Ryan conseguia aspirar o doce odor dos cabelos dela. Ela abraçou-o, sempre com a cara escondida no ombro de Ryan. Levantou-a cara e procurou cegamente os lábios do amigo. Quando os encontrou, sentiu o sabor adocicado deles. O rapaz estava surpreso, mas não interrompeu o beijo. Ele estava a gostar. Subitamente, separaram-se, e Hermione sussurrou:

- Desculpa.

Como resposta, o rapaz beijou-a novamente. Beijava de forma suave e terna. Foi um beijo curto.

Hermione olhou-o nos olhos e, sem dizer mais nada, saiu em direcção ao salão comum.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Luna conversava com Ginny, contando-lhe o beijo com Blaise.

- A minha vida acabou – declarou Luna, tristíssima.

- Não sejas tonta – proferiu Ginny. – Ele não te vai julgar pelos teus beijos.

- Mas ele já beijou tantas raparigas…

- Correcção: as raparigas é que o beijaram a ele. Eu nunca o vi a tomar a iniciativa, sabias?

Luna olhou para ela esperançosa.

- Achas… que eu tenho hipóteses?

- Acho – respondeu a ruiva, sorrindo.

Um brilho de felicidade apareceu nos olhos de Luna.

- Ele é tão lindo… E beija tão bem…

- Tu é que sabes. Eu, se fosse a ti, não me metia com rapazes de Slytherin. São todos frios e cruéis.

- Mas, sabes uma coisa? Eu acho que o Blaise é diferente.

- Acredita em mim: eles são todos uns insensíveis.

- Até o Draco? – perguntou Luna, inesperadamente.

Ginny franziu o sobrolho.

- Mas que conversa é essa?

- Deves começar a esconder melhor os teus sentimentos. Aconselho-te a fechar os olhos quando passas por ele.

- Mas que conversa é essa? – repetiu a ruiva, começando a não achar graça à brincadeira.

- Sabes, os teus olhos brilham só assim um bocadinho quando o olhas, sabias?

E a loira fugiu dali a correr. Ginny quedou-se, muda e tipo estátua, pregada ao chão. Não estava a conseguir raciocinar. Como é que era possível que a amiga achasse que ela gostava daquele fuinha… daquele snobe… daquele namoradeiro… daquele loiro lindo… Ups, esta última não contava.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry desenhava _snitches _no canto inferior do seu pergaminho. Nunca conseguia prestar atenção àquela aula: História da Magia. E muito menos agora, com a cabeça povoada de dúvidas. Desde que Cho o beijara, que ele não conseguia pensar noutra coisa. Começava a achar as atitudes de Ginny muito infantis, comparadas com as da japonesa. Mas ele também não queria magoar a Ginny, porque gostava dela, embora fosse um gostar de irmãos. E sabia que Ron nunca o perdoaria se magoasse a irmã dele. Estava com um grande dilema.

- Aiai… - suspirou o rapaz-que-sobreviveu.

Uma cabeça ruiva logo se voltou para ele.

- O que é que tens, pá?

- Problemas – respondeu Harry, encolhendo os ombros. Talvez fosse melhor contar ao Ron o seu problema. Assim, saberia o que fazer. Inspirou fundo e disse: - Ron, eu… eu tenho uma coisa para te contar.

- Dispara.

- Mas promete-me que não ficas chateado – pediu Harry.

- 'Tá bem. Agora diz lá o que tens p'ra me dizer.

- É assim: eu… eu acho que já não gosto da Ginny. Quer dizer, eu gosto dela, mas é mais como uma irmã, 'tás a ver? O que achas que faça?

Ron olhou-o pensativamente – Ora bem, se já não gostas dela, não faz sentido continuarem a namorar. Eu acho que devias terminar o namoro, se tens alguma dignidade.

- Mas ela vai ficar destroçada…

- Pois… Mas também vai ficar destroçada se souber por outra pessoa. – disse Ron, compreensivo. – Tu ainda gostas da Cho, não é?

Harry baixou o olhar e respondeu: - Sim, eu ainda gosto dela.

- Então termina com a minha irmã.

Harry olhou o amigo, sentindo-se como se lhe tivessem tirado um peso de cima.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Luna e Ginny estavam sentadas à sombra de um grande pinheiro. Luna lia novamente o seu livro Muggle enquanto Ginny fazia um trabalho de casa atrasado.

- Acabei! – exclamou Ginny, arrumando o pergaminho na mala.

- Ainda bem. – declarou a loira – Porque eu tenho umas coisas a falar contigo.

Ginny arqueou uma sobrancelha ruiva – Coisas? Que coisas?

- É sobre o Harry… e outra pessoa. Tu ainda gostas do Harry, Ginny?

- Sim – respondeu a ruiva, mas logo se emendou, perante o olhar inquiridor de Luna – Não, eu acho que já não gosto do Harry como gostava antes.

- OK. Então vais ter que terminar com ele, não é verdade?

- Pois… Isso… É, tem que ser.

Luna passou uma mão pelos cabelos loiros.

- E o Draco? – perguntou a loira, inesperadamente.

- Outra vez essa conversa?! Eu não gosto daquele Slytherin fanfarrão.

- A sério?

- Sim. Não o suporto! Sempre com aquele ar de superior e a gabar-se que tem todas as miúdas que quer. E a dizer que é lindo… é mesmo convencido.

Luna ouvia atentamente mas, por alguma razão, tudo aquilo lhe soava a falso. Mas se a amiga ainda não queria admitir, não ia insistir no assunto.

- OK.

Ginny olhou para o castelo e exclamou:

- O Blaise vem aí, Luna.

Luna estremeceu. Estava visivelmente nervosa. O moreno aproximava-se do local onde elas estavam.

- Weasley, posso falar com a Lovegood? – perguntou Blaise educadamente.

- Tudo bem – respondeu a ruiva, levantando-se. – Mas vê lá o que é que fazes!

E foi para o castelo.

Blaise olhou expectante para a loira.

- Posso sentar-me? – inquiriu.

- Oh, sim, claro – respondeu Luna, mostrando-lhe um belo sorriso.

Blaise sentou-se na relva fofa, junto à loira, que brincava com uma madeixa de cabelo.

- Eu queria esclarecer aquilo que aconteceu.

- Já estava à espera disso.

- Tenho que te pedir desculpa. Eu não te devia ter beijado. Desculpas-me?

- Claro que desculpo. Apesar de achar que não precisavas de pedir desculpa, porque eu gostei. – murmurou Luna, falando rapidamente.

Os olhos do moreno brilharam. – Tu gostaste?

- Hum-hum – as faces pálidas da loira tornaram-se rosadas.

Parecia que Blaise havia ganhado a lotaria. Irradiava felicidade por todos os poros da pele. Abriu um belo sorriso e aproximou-se de Luna, com intenção de a beijar. Mas a rapariga parou-o.

- Não, não faças isso. Por favor. Eu não estou preparada para ser _apenas_ mais uma.

Blaise olhou-a confuso.

- O que é que tu sentes por mim? – perguntou a rapariga, a medo.

- Eu… eu… - gaguejou Blaise – Eu não sei.

A loira olhou-o tristemente. – Então, quando souberes, procura-me. Por favor.

E deixou o moreno sentado debaixo da árvore.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**N.A.**

_Oi! O que acharam deste capítulo. Eu, pessoalmente, gosto bastante dele. Mas quero saber o que vocês acham! Por isso, MANDEM __**REVIEWS**_

_**Agora respondendo às reviews do capítulo anterior:**_

_**LolitaMalfoy: **__Ainda bem que gostou! Espero que também goste deste! Beijos e obrigado pela review!_

_**Ireth Hollow: **__Olá! Espero que também tenhas gostado deste! Beijos grandes!_

_**Thaty: **__Eu também gostei muito de Blaise&Luna! Neste capitulo há mais! Espero que goste! Obrigado pela review!_

_**Srt. J. Malfoy: **__Ainda bem que gosta! Espero que continue mandando reviews!_

_Espero que continuem a mandar reviews! Obrigado a todas!_

_Beijos,_

_Lyra_

_**No próximo capítulo: **__Harry e Ginny terminam… E os gémeos e as gémeas fazem das suas!_

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	7. Cap6: Gatas

**As voltas do amor**

**Cap.6 – Gatas**

Ginny encontrava-se sentada sob a sombra de um grande pinheiro, atordoada pela conversa com o ex-namorado.

_**/\/\/\ FLASHBACK /\/\/\**_

_- Ginny…_

_- Harry…_

_- Preciso de falar contigo._

_- E eu contigo._

_- Deixa-me ser eu primeiro. É importante._

_- Também o que eu te quero dizer é importante! – exclamara a ruiva._

_- Não me interrompas – pedira Harry, sem qualquer delicadeza._

_Ginny calara-se, baixara a cabeça e dera consentimento ao ainda namorado para começar a falar. Este aclarara a garganta e principiara, num sussurro:_

_- Ginny, desculpa-me. Antes de tudo o que te quero dizer, a coisa mais importante é pedir-te desculpa. Magoar-te é a coisa que menos quero. Mas eu… eu já não aguento mais. Estou confuso, mais confuso… do que alguma vez estive. _

_- Pára de enrolar e diz-me! – guinchara a ruiva, preocupadíssima. Começara já a imaginar as piores cenas: doenças incuráveis, mortes, …_

_- Não me interrompas – repetira o moreno, muito baixinho. Começava a ficar casado. – O que eu te quero dizer é que já não te amo. Ou melhor, que nunca te amei realmente. O que eu sinto por ti sempre foi __**apenas**__ amizade ou, no máximo, uma forte ligação fraternal. – Levantara o olhar, esperando ver a ruiva com os olhos molhados, mas enganara-se. Esta sorria, um belo sorriso compreensivo que deixou Harry completamente desnorteado._

_Ginny, ao compreender a estupefacção do ex-namorado, que parecia ter sido Atordoado, não conseguira deixar de sorrir ainda mais. Mas depois explicou:_

_- Harry, podes não acreditar, mas eu vinha aqui dizer-te exactamente a mesma coisa. Também eu descobri que o que sinto por ti não é amor. E acho que o melhor é separarmo-nos._

_O rapaz-que-sobreviveu assentira e os dois abraçaram-se, terminando, assim, a conversa e o namoro._

_**/\/\/\ FIM DO FLASHBACK /\/\/\**_

Ginny suspirou e abriu os olhos, dando de caras com a última pessoa que queria ver naquele momento.

- O QUE É QUE ESTÁS AQUI A FAZER, MALFOY?! – gritou, furiosa.

- Vim admirar a tua beleza – ironizou o loiro, com o seu habitual sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Vai passear.

- Só se vieres comigo.

Ginny tirou a varinha do manto, com uma expressão muito assustadora. Draco assustou-se e deu um salto para trás. mas a ruiva foi mais rápida e lançou-lhe um feitiço do Morcego. O loiro ficou subitamente envolto em pares de asas negras e, numa tentativa de escapar da multidão das criaturas noctívagas, atirou-se para cima de Ginny. Rebolaram pelo chão, enrolados em morcegos. Quando, com muito custo, Ginny desfez o feitiço, Draco estava em cima dela com o rosto colado… ao peito dela.

- SEU PERVERTIDO! – vociferou a ruiva, pregando um estaladão ao loiro, que ficou com a cara vermelha.

- P'ra que foi isso? Tu gostaste!

- Isso querias tu!

- Pois queria – admitiu o loiro.

Ginny ficou espantada com esta afirmação.

- Ei, Malfoy, a Parkinson deixou-te? Foi isso? É por isso que andas tão desesperadamente à procura de rapariga? Olha, comigo não vais ter sorte. porque não vais tentar o Zabini? Sempre tinhas mais sorte, são os dois do mesmo dormitório e tudo…

O loiro rugiu, levantou-se à pressa e saiu dali sem mais uma palavra, com o rosto muito vermelho. Ginny deixou-se ficar deitada na relva fofa, observando as nuvens brancas a passearem pelo céu.

Subitamente, sentiu uma sombra a pairar sobre ela. Ginny encarou o dono da sombra e descobriu a professora McGonagall. E esta trazia Draco Malfoy por uma orelha. O loiro soltava gemidos de dor e tentava, em vão, soltar-se.

- Eu vi tudo, a vossa briga – informou a professora num tom severo. – Acho que merecem ser castigados, não posso tolerar comportamentos violentos nesta escola, embora devo admitir que aquele feitiço foi realmente bem mandado, Miss Weasley.

Ginny riu-se para a professora, mas esta não demonstrava qualquer indício de ser branda com os dois.

- Detenção para os dois no meu gabinete às 20 horas de amanhã – declarou a Professora McGonagall, perante o olhar horrorizado de um loiro e de uma ruiva.

E, dito isto, a professora dirigiu-se para o castelo, deixando os dois alunos especados a olharem um para o outro.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marya e Myara cochichavam a um canto da sala comum de Gryffindor, entretidas. Estavam debruçadas sobre um pedaço de pergaminho muito rabiscado, e escondiam-no de cada vez que alguém se aproximava.

- Então fica assim combinado – murmurou Marya, entre risadas.

A irmã riu-se e piscou-lhe o olho.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As duas irmãs loiras separaram-se quando o corredor bifurcou. Estavam vestidas exactamente da mesma maneira – ninguém as poderia distinguir.

Marya sabia o que tinha de fazer. Entrou para dentro de um armário de vassouras e levou um pequeno apito que trazia pendurado numa corrente ao pescoço à boca. Soprou, mas, para qualquer humano, o som era inaudível. Embora não se pudesse dizer o mesmo para os felinos.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nesse momento, no gabinete de Argus Filch, Miss Norris eriçou o pêlo, alertando o seu dono para que algo não corria bem.

- São outra vez aqueles Weasleys nojentos, não são, minha querida Miss Norris? – inquiriu Filch, mas a gata não lhe respondeu. Ela apenas saltou da secretária do homem e saiu pela portinhola para gatos.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Quando a gata chegou à bifurcação do corredor, pareceu confusa. Olhou, com os grandes olhos âmbares, para o dono. Filch encolheu os ombros e decidiu-se pelo caminho da direita. O caminho que Myara tomara.

Quando chegou a meio do corredor, arregalou os olhos. Uma gata igualzinha à Miss Norris passeava-se pelo corredor, com a cauda levantada.

- Mas que diabo…

Myara observava a cena, escondida por um forte Feitiço Desilusório, lançado por uma Ravenclaw amiga das gémeas. Com um ténue movimento de varinha, transfigurou os pequenos feijões da Bertie Bott que estavam espalhados pelo chão em mais gatas iguais à Miss Norris.

Os olhos de Argus Filch estavam tão grandes como duas bolas de golfe, de tão arregalados. Mil Miss Norris apareciam mesmo à sua frente. Suores frios corriam da testa do homem, que estava tão confuso quanto aterrorizado. Mas quando as gatas se atiraram em direcção a ele, bem sincronizadas, aí sim foi a gota de água. Filch virou costas e desatou a correr, gritando de medo.

Quando os gritos já não se ouviam no corredor, Myara desfez o Feitiço Desilusório que a protegia e desatou a rir.

- Gravaste tudo? – perguntou, para um rapaz loiro que acabara de desfazer o seu próprio Feitiço Desilusório.

- Claro – respondeu Colin Creevey, segurando numa máquina de filmar de Muggles.

- Então, vai já para ao pé da minha irmã. O Filch ainda vai andar perdido por algum tempo, mas depois irá para lá – ordenou Myara, ainda a rir da partida.

Colin acenou e saiu dali.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marya esperava, entediada, dentro do armário de vassouras. Quando, de repente, a porta do armário se abriu, ela assustou-se, mas logo viu que era o Colin.

- Chegaste tarde, uh? E com a Myara, correu tudo bem?

- Optimamente bem – respondeu o loiro com a máquina de filmar em riste.

- Sabes o que tens a fazer, não é? Então vai.

O rapaz escondeu-se atrás de um pilar, tentando apanhar o melhor ângulo sobre o armário das vassouras. Passados alguns minutos, Filch apareceu no princípio do corredor, já recomposto do susto anterior. Colin assobiou, o sinal que combinara com Marya. Esta, dentro do armário, abriu um cantil e bebeu uma poção. Em seguida, murmurou:

- _Densaugeo_.

Os dentes que enchiam a sua boca começaram a aumentar, até assumirem a forma de presas assustadoras. Porque os dentes de Marya já não eram os seus dentes, mas sim os dentes de um felino. Quando soou o segundo assobio, ela saltou para fora do armário, apanhando Filch de surpresa. Este, que não estava nada à espera de ver um gato gigante a saltar dum armário, recuou apressado e deu um berro desesperado, ainda mais desesperado do que o que dera com os mil gatos. Mais uma vez, desatou a correr, desaparecendo de vista, e deixando o enorme gato a rebolar-se agarrado à barriga, sem conseguir parar de rir.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Colin foi eficiente e, no dia seguinte, já tinha o vídeo pronto. Quando o mostrou á gémeas, estas desataram a rir. Fizeram cópias do vídeo e começaram a espalhá-las pelos Gryffindors, que se partiam a rir.

Mandaram também uma para o gabinete de Filch.

E mostraram a sua partida genial aos gémeos Weasleys, que, depois de se partirem a rir, disseram:

- Vocês são geniais. Mas não pensem que são melhores que nós, a semana ainda não acabou. – disse George.

- Mas, para apimentar mais um pouco as coisas, fazemos assim: se nós ganharmos, vocês saem connosco. A Marya comigo e a Myara com o George.

As gémeas arquearam uma sobrancelha cada uma, e depois Marya disse:

- Está bem. Mas, se nós ganharmos, vocês… dizem a toda a gente que nós somos as melhores a pregar partidas.

Os gémeos torceram o nariz, mas não tinham alternativa. E assim ficou combinado.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_**N.A:**_

_O capítulo ficou bom? Eu sei que só dei atenção às gémeas, mas, eh pá, apeteceu-me. Enfim, vá-se lá entender a minha mente maluca xP_

_**Agora respondendo às reviews:**_

_**Srta. J. Malfoy: **__Obrigado pelo onselho, cm pode ver, vou utilizá-lo! E ainda bem que está gostando da fic e mandando reviews! Muito obrigado!_

_**Ireth Hollow: **__Hehe, então tas a gostar? Ainda bem! Aqui está outro capítulo! Beijos…_

_**Hannah Guimarães: **__Leitora nova? Uau! Ainda bem que gosto de blaise e Luna! Espero mais reviews suas! Beijos e Obrigada!_

_**Thaty: **__Obrigado pela review! Ainda bem que gostou dese capítulo, e espero que goste deste também!_

_**EuDy: **__Ainda bem que voltou! Senti a sua falta sabia:) Obrigado pela review! E, neste capítulo, o Draquinho lindo já aparece, não é mesmo? Beijos!_

_**No próximo capítulo:**_

- Temo que vocês vão cumprir a detenção com a Miss Weasley e Mr. Malfoy – anunciou Albus Dumbledore, olhando os rostos à sua frente, iguais dois a dois.

- Mas, senhor… - reclamou Marya, mas o director mandou-a calar-se.

- As meninas e os Weasleys merecem ser castigados, pobre de Mr. Filch. Ele exigiu que vos castigasse.

Os quatro amigos suspiraram, desconsolados.

------

- Vou ter que cumprir um castigo com três Weasleys e duas loiras malucas?! – exclamou o loiro, revirando os olhos para o amigo moreno.

- Como se tu te importasses realmente… - resmungou Blaise.

------

_E muito mais. Descubram, lendo o próximo capítulo!_

_(PS: Obrigado à Srta. J. Malfoy, por esta ideia de pôr partes de capítulo seguinte!)_

_Beijos,_

_LyRa _


	8. Cap7: Coisas Inesperadas

**As voltas do amor**

**Cap.7 – Coisas inesperadas**

Após a aposta com as gémeas, Fred e George tinham pouco tempo para pensarem numa partida. Tinham que arranjar algo genial para porem em prática nesse mesmo dia. Passaram o almoço todo debruçados sobre um pergaminho _muito _rabiscado, fazendo conjecturas em voz baixa. Mas todo esse trabalho foi frutífero, pois, ao fim do almoço, os gémeos já tinham um plano bem estruturado.

Para não imitarem as "rivais", Fred e George decidiram actuar em conjunto. E também decidiram "assinar" a sua travessura, para que todos soubessem que eram _eles_ os melhores. Assim, logo que terminaram de comer a gelatina de morango, que escolheram para sobremesa, saíram da mesa dos Gryffindors sem darem explicações a ninguém. As gémeas entreolharam-se, ambas com uma sobrancelha loira arqueada. Não era necessário falarem para saberem exactamente o que a outra estava a pensar. E, nesse momento, estavam as duas com a mesma pergunta na mente: _O que será que eles vão fazer?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Filch caminhava, meio manco, pelo corredor apinhado, olhando desconfiadamente para todos os alunos. O homem tinha a cara ainda mais deformada, devido à raiva. Acabara de ver um vídeo que alguém lhe mandara para o gabinete, e ia ter com Dumbledore.

- Não… Isto não pode ficar assim… O director vai descobrir os culpados… E eu vou ter a minha vingança… AHAHAH – todos os alunos ficaram a olhar para ele. Afinal, não era muito normal ver-se um homem meio deficiente a falar sozinho pelos corredores.

Nisto, uma _grande _quantidade de tinta cor-de-rosa fluorescente caiu, em cheio, em cima do homem que resmungava e ria como um louco. A tinta, espessa e pegajosa, colava-se às roupas, cabelo e pele de Filch, que praguejava em altos berros, muito _cor-de-rosa_. Os alunos riam a bandeiras despregadas, perante um Filch _mesmo _furioso. A tinta começava agora a ficar mais escura na testa, e a cor mais escura formava letras. Fred e George Weasley destacaram-se entre a multidão, mal os seus nomes apareceram escritos a púrpura na testa do homem.

- Seus sacanas! Vocês vão ver o que vos vai acontecer! – ameaçou o homem cor-de-rosa, com o rosto vermelho por debaixo da camada de tinta.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Os Weasleys e as Parkers encontravam-se no gabinete do director de Hogwarts, perante o olhar misterioso deste, o olhar furioso de Filch e o olhar reprovador de Minerva McGonnagal. Mediante a visualização do filme que as gémeas haviam enviado a Filch, Dumbledore conseguira descobrir as autoras da partida dos gatos. Os gémeos Weasleys estavam lá por terem coberto Filch de tinta cor-de-rosa, é claro.

- Temo que vocês vão cumprir a detenção com a Miss Weasley e Mr. Malfoy – anunciou Albus Dumbledore, olhando os rostos à sua frente, iguais dois a dois.

- Mas, senhor… - reclamou Marya, mas o director mandou-a calar-se.

- As meninas e os Weasleys merecem ser castigados, pobre de Mr. Filch. Ele exigiu que vos castigasse.

Os quatro amigos suspiraram, desconsolados.

Um brilho satisfeito brilhou no olhar do homem que ainda mostrava vestígios de cor-de-rosa.

Minerva McGonnagal olhou, com os olhos idosos semicerrados, para os dois pares de gémeos, e declarou:

- Vou informar Ginevra Weasley e Draco Malfoy que vão ter companhia na detenção. Até já.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- Vou ter que cumprir um castigo com três Weasleys e duas loiras malucas?! – exclamou o loiro, revirando os olhos para o amigo moreno.

- Como se tu te importasses realmente… - resmungou Blaise.

Minerva McGonnagal nada disse, limitando-se a fulminar o loiro com o olhar.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ás oito horas, um grupo juntou-se à porta do gabinete de Minerva McGonnagal. Dois ruivos e uma ruiva, duas loiras e um loiro. Os gémeos metiam-se com Marya e Myara, Ginny tentava entrar na brincadeira entre os dois pares de gémeos e Draco Malfoy olhava para os restantes com ar de superior.

Quando a directora dos Gryffindors chegou, o silêncio instalou-se entre o grupo.

- Sigam-me – ordenou a professora, severamente.

Como ovelhas atrás de um pastor, os alunos seguiram McGonnagal até aos terrenos, inundados pela profunda escuridão de uma noite sem Lua.

- Esta é a vossa tarefa: têm de cortar a relva dos terrenos até amanhã de manhã. podem usar magia, mas, se não tiverem energia, têm ali cortadores de relva Muggles – com um "quase sorriso" no rosto, a rígida professora indicou umas máquinas muito esquisitas. – Não quero ouvir barulho e proíbo-vos de fazerem asneiras. Se me desobedecerem, o castigo piorará… e _muito_.

A professora deixou o grupo sozinho. Todos olhavam para a imensidade de relva a necessitar de ser aparada, com os rostos denotando preocupação.

- Nunca vamos conseguir acabar isto a tempo! – queixou-se Marya, indignada.

- Se não começarmos é que não acabamos mesmo – disse Ginny, com lógica.

Draco olhou a ruiva e riu, sarcástico.

- Vamos lá então a isso.

- DIFFINDO! – exclamaram todos, em uníssono. Tinham-se lembrado todos daquele feitiço, sem combinarem nada previamente.

Para grande desapontamento das presenças ruivas e loiras, apenas uma pequena porção de relva foi cortada. Ouviram-se suspiros desanimados, mas Ginny, sempre activa, continuou a lançar feitiços. Os outros seguiram-lhe o exemplo, pois sabiam que, se não terminassem a tarefa, esperá-los-ia outra noite de "Diffindos".

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Um dos gémeos ruivos já se tinha cansado da tarefa, e estava deitado de barriga para o ar. De repente, uma ideia veio-lhe à mente, e ele levantou-se rapidamente.

- Queres vir dar um mergulho no lago comigo? – perguntou Fred Weasley, contemplando a loira à sua frente.

- Claro, porque não? – respondeu Marya, sorrindo sedutoramente.

Era tarde, e tinham de ser cautelosos. A água devia estar gelada e as criaturas que habitavam o Lago eram mais perigosas à noite.

- Não sejam doidos! – exclamou Ginny, preocupada.

Mas o ruivo e a loira estavam já só de roupa interior e dirigiam-se para o Lago.

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Típico de pessoas sem nível – murmurou.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

O grupo tinha trabalhado bem, pelo que já só faltava um segmento de relva para cortar. A noite estava quase a acabar, e só Ginny e Draco é que continuavam a trabalhar.

- Sinceramente, não percebo porque temos de ser nós os escravos.

_Milagre, ele não falou só NELE_, admirou-se Ginny.

- Não resmungues e continua a trabalhar.

Todos estavam exaustos. Mas George e Myara e Fred e Marya estavam deitados na relva, tão enrolados nos seus pares que era difícil de distinguir onde começava um ruivo e onde terminava uma loira.

De tempos a tempos, Draco deitava um olhar enojado aos dois pares, e amaldiçoava-os mentalmente por não estarem a trabalhar.

Ginny lançou o último "Diffindo" e deixou-se cair na relva de joelhos, exausta. Ofegava pelo esforço de ter lançado tantos feitiços, mas um sorriso de satisfação iluminava-lhe o rosto bonito. Draco olhava-a, com um expressão muito esquisita. Sem se dar conta do que estava a fazer, aproximou-se perigosamente da ruiva, segurou-lhe o rosto com as mãos fortes e, subitamente, beijou-a. Desta vez, a ruiva não negou a passagem à língua do ruivo, que acariciava a língua dela com desejo e… carinho? Seria possível que Draco Malfoy não fosse bruto e arrogante?

Os dois separaram-se bruscamente, buscando ar para os próprios pulmões.

Ginny conseguiu articular, ofegante:

- Para que foi isto?

O loiro olhou para ela desnorteado. Ginny nunca tinha visto aquela expressão a Draco, que era sempre tão seguro de si. Repentinamente, fez-se luz na sua mente.

- Tu não fizeste isto para me provocar ou humilhar… - não era uma pergunta. No seu íntimo, a ruiva sabia que era a verdade.

Sem responder, o loiro aproximou-se novamente da boca da ruiva, e beijou-a mais uma vez.

Rebolaram pelo chão, enrolados como os outros dois pares, que apreciam não dar por nada. Podia ser tudo muito errado, podiam estar a fazer a maior asneira da vida deles. Mas Ginny e Draco sabiam que aquilo era o que mais queriam naquele momento.

A ruiva sentiu as mãos geladas do loiro por debaixo da sua camisola, fazendo-a arrepiar-se de maneira agradável. Também o loiro se arrepiava.

_O que estou eu a fazer? _perguntava-se, continuando empenhado na boca da ruiva. _Isto não pode estar a acontecer… Eu __**não**__ posso estar a gostar __**mesmo**__ disto._

Mas, contrariamente ao que pensava, o loiro não largava a ruiva. Esta arrepiava-se cada vez que ele lhe beijava o pescoço, cada vez que ele lhe acariciava a pele suave debaixo da camisola, cada vez que sentia o volume nas calças de Draco.

Subitamente como tinha começado, eles separaram-se, de vez, porque Ginny, com uma expressão desgostosa no rosto, correu eplo relvado em direcção ao castelo, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Draco olhou para a figura esbelta da ruiva, antes de se dar conta que também tinha a cara molhada.

Por lágrimas.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**N.A.:**

_Finalmente consegui actualizar! Vamos fazer uma festa! Iupiiii!_

_O capítulo ficou pequeno, mas estava sem grandes ideias. Peço desculpa. Espero que tenham gostado e que mandem reviews._

_Ah, mais uma coisa: a fic está na recta final. Em princípio, só terá mais dois ou três capítulos… x(_

_**Agora respondendo às reviews do capítulo anterior:**_

_**Srta. J. Malfoy: **__Ainda bem que está gostando da fic! Fico mesmo contente! Muitos beijos e espero mais reviews suas!_

_**AnnaSophia Potter: **__Eh, ainda bem que gostou do que leu! É uma leitora muito assídua, ah? Beijos e obrigada pela review!_

_**Ireth Hollow: **__Aqui está, finalmente, mais um capítulo! Sabes que és das minhas leitoras preferidas? (e escritora também!!!!!!) Bem, espero que também tenhas gostado deste capítulo… Pessoalmente, não o acho muito bom, mas não tava mt inspirada… xD BEIJOS! _

'_**De Zabini Malfoy: **__Finalmente actualizei! Desculpe pela demora, mas não tenho tido muitas ideias… Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos, e obrigado pela review!_

_**KakáZabine: **__Leitor/a Novo/a? Ihhh, altamente… Ainda bem que gosta da fic! Espero que continue a ler e a mandar reviews!_

_**Kyra Motta: **__Ainda bem que gostas das minhas histórias, e obrigado pelos elogios! ;) Beijos e espero mais reviews, ok?_

…

_**No próximo capítulo:**_

- NÃO – gritou Hermione, desesperada, ao ver o seu teste de Poções.

- Que se passa? – perguntou Harry.

- OLHA P'RA ISTO! – berrou Hermione, mostrando a folha de papel ao amigo.

------

- Se tu te voltas a meter com a Ginny, nós damos cabo de ti – ameaçou um rapaz corpulento e bem-parecido, mostrando o punho a Draco.

… _E muito mais. Não percam um dos últimos capítulos de "As voltas do amor"!_

_Beijos,_

_LyRa_

_**PS: **__Vou publicar uma nova fic, quando terminar esta. Gostava que me dissessem qual gostariam de ler. Podem ver as duas opções no meu profile. Espero sinceramente que me digam qual publicar!_


	9. Cap8: Namoros e Novas Paixões

**As voltas do amor**

**Cap.8 – Namoros e Novas Paixões**

Severus Snape caminhava lentamente pela masmorra que servia de sala, claramente apreciando o momento. Como é que alguém podia _gostar_ de entregar más notas aos alunos? Não há resposta plausível. Mas a verdade era que _ele_ gostava.

- Eu sempre achei que a menina Granger se iria revelar um dia – comentou o professor, sarcástico, ao entregar o teste à morena. Todos os alunos olhavam espantados para a cena, sem perceberam o comentário do professor

- NÃO – gritou Hermione, desesperada, ao ver o seu teste de Poções.

- Que se passa? – perguntou Harry, ao seu lado.

- OLHA P'RA ISTO! – berrou Hermione, mostrando a folha de papel ao amigo.

- Menina Granger, devo pedir-lhe que faça um pouco menos de barulho? – ironizou o professor, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

A morena corou violentamente e olhou desesperada para Harry, que segurava o teste dela nas mãos. Aquilo não estava a acontecer. Era _impossível_. Hermione Granger nunca tinha tido uma negativa na vida.

- Isto só pode ser um pesadelo – choramingou a sabe-tudo, olhando incrédula para o seu teste. O professor já se tinha afastado para entregar mais testes as alunos.

- Sabes uma coisa? – inquiriu Harry, num acesso de lucidez muito invulgar nele. – Tens que resolver as coisas com o Ron.

Hermione olhou para o amigo, com os olhos arregalados. _O que é que aquele ruivo nojento tem a ver com __**isto**_, perguntava-lhe uma parte da sua consciência. Mas a outra parte da consciência **sabia** a resposta.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- Se tu te voltas a meter com a Ginny, nós damos cabo de ti – ameaçou um rapaz corpulento e bem-parecido, mostrando o punho a Draco.

O loiro olhava com o sobrolho franzido para o par de "gorilas" que se haviam postado á sua frente, enquanto caminhava calmamente em direcção à Sala Comum de Slytherin. Ambos os rapazes vestiam uniformes de Gryffindor e deviam ser do 7º ano.

_Não acredito que ela tenha sido covarde ao ponto de ter mandado estes macacos._

Sem ligar ao que os "gorilas" diziam, o loiro revirou os olhos e olhou o tecto, húmido e coberto por uma espécie de musgo verde amarelada. É melhor nem dizer o que é que _aquilo_ lhe aprecia. Não era nada de agradável.

- Olhem, eu não sei quem vocês são, mas se foi a Ginny que vos mandou… digam-lhe só uma coisa: Não fui só eu que gostei. – grunhiu Draco Malfoy, tendo o cuidado de não dar informações concretas. Não sabia se a ruiva tinha contado a verdade àqueles tipos, por isso, era melhor manter o mistério.

- E desde quando nós somos moços de recado? – inquiriu o "gorila" mais moreno, com uma veia saliente no pescoço _exageradamente _grosso.

- Foram-no para Ginny Weasley, não foram? Então sejam úteis e mandem-lhe o meu recado.

Os dois Gryffindors entreolharam-se e desapareceram pelo corredor, sem dizerem mais nada.

_Será que eles vão entregar a minha mensagem?_ questionava-se o Slytherin. Uma parte de si ansiava que não o fizessem, para ele ter uma desculpa para falar com aquela ruiva que lhe dava a volta às entranhas. Não que ele admitisse isso.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Luna estava na biblioteca, sentada numa das grandes mesas de madeira escura e antiga. À sua frente, sobre a superfície polida da mesa, estava pousado um livro muito grosso. O calhamaço estava aberto numas das páginas do meio, onde se podiam ver várias imagens de criaturas mágicas como hipogrifos e unicórnios. A loira estava tão atenta a ler o livro que era como se o mundo á sua volta não existisse. Era como se estivesse parada no tempo, ou tivesse viajado para um outro mundo.

- Porque é que não existem Snorkles com Barbas aqui no "_Criaturas Fantásticas e Onde Encontrá-las_"? Não é este o melhor livro de criaturas mágicas? – questionava-se Luna, em voz alta, deixando os restantes ocupantes da biblioteca a olharem para ela com as bocas abertas e olhares incrédulos e/ou reprovadores. Mas Luna não deu conta disso, ou, então, não ligou.

- Luna – murmurou uma voz grave e um pouco trémula ao ouvido da loira, causando-lhe um estremecimento involuntário.

Sem se virar para o possuidor da voz, sem sequer o ver, Luna soube logo de quem se tratava. Apenas o dono da voz lhe causava aquelas sensações.

- Blaise.

Sem pedir licença, o moreno de Slytherin sentou-se ao lado da loira, silenciosamente.

Mais uma vez, todos os ocupantes olhavam para a mesa da loira. As raparigas faziam-no por inveja, dado que Blaise era um dos rapazes mais cobiçados de Hogwarts. Os rapazes olhavam para o estranho par não por inveja, mas por não acreditarem no que os seus olhos viam. Como era possível que _Blaise Zabini_ perdesse o seu tempo precioso a falar com _Luna Lovegood_?

- Disseram-me que estavas aqui – a conversa deles fazia-se por pequenas frases e silêncios longos.

Luna apenas acenou com a cabeça, fazendo com que uma madeixa de cabelos muito loiros lhe caísse para a frente dos olhos. Blaise voltou a colocá-los atrás da orelha delicada da loira, sem dizer nada.

- Eu amo-te – disse, de repente, o moreno, como se as palavras lhe queimassem na boca.

Luna olhou para ele com os seus grandes olhos azuis, fixando-os nos olhos verdes do Slytherin.

- Já descobriste – declarou, numa voz fina e aveludada.

O moreno sorriu, mostrando os seus dentes perfeitamente brancos. Mas não era o sorriso galante que ele usava para conquistar a população feminina da escola. Era um sorriso verdadeiro. Um sorriso _apaixonado_.

- Eu também te amo, Blaise Zabini. Desde o primeiro dia em que te vi.

Sem se preocupar com o facto de estar numa biblioteca, na presença de muitos alunos e até professores, Blaise aproximou-se de Luna até os seus lábios estarem colados aos dela. O beijo, terno e calmo, durou uns segundos, perante o olhar incrédulo dos alunos que estavam na biblioteca.

- Er… Eu gostava que tu fosses ter comigo à Torre de Astronomia, logo à noite. – murmurou o rapaz, para ninguém, para além de Luna, conseguir ouvir. – Não vou fazer nada de mal.

A loira sorriu, com um leve tom rosado a corar-lhe as faces pálidas, mas belas.

- Claro que vou.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry, Ron e Hermione caminhavam por um corredor vazio, pois todos estavam a almoçar. A rapariga tinha os olhos vermelhos e inchados. Qualquer um que a visse saberia que tinha estado a chorar.

- Não estão a ouvir nada? – inquiriu Harry, de repente.

Os outros dois puseram-se à escuta, procurando captar o som que o amigo ouvira. Subitamente, ouviram-no. Era um choro descontrolado. Um choro descontrolado _feminino_.

- Vem dali! – exclamou o rapaz que sobreviveu, eufórico. Era o seu gene de herói a dar sinal.

Correndo pelo corredor m direcção ao choro, os três amigos chegaram até uma porta. Ali, o choro era muito mais audível. Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry empurrou a porta com força, forçando-a a abrir-se.

Dentro da sala cheia de mesas e cadeiras, a um canto, encontrava-se uma figura feminina, coberta por longos cabelos negros. Os três recém-chegados não podiam ver-lhe o rosto, daquele lugar. Por isso, caminharam até à rapariga, e Hermione tocou-lhe com uma mão nos sedosos cabelos bem tratados. A rapariga estremeceu e levantou o rosto, encarando os três amigos. Estes últimos ficaram chocados.

- P-Parkinson? – gaguejou Ron, completamente espantado.

A morena não era rapariga de chorar. Não, ela não era desse tipo. Mas agora estava ali, com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar, com a maquilhagem borratada e a cara afogueada.

Harry olhou para a Slytherin com pena e, ao mesmo tempo, ternura.

- Oh, deve ter SÓ partido uma unha – declarou Hermione, num tom sarcástico que não condizia com ela. – Vamos embora.

- Sim, não vale a pena perdermos tempo com… _raparigas destas_. – concordou Ron, mordaz.

Harry olhou para os amigos como se não os conhecesse. Como podiam eles tratá-la assim, sabendo que ela estava mal?

- SAIAM! SAIAM DAQUI! – gritou o Eleito, furioso.

Espantadíssimos, Hermione e Ron encararam o amigo como se ele estivesse louco.

- Mas tu estás doido? – perguntou Ron, com o queixo caído pelo espanto.

- SAIAM! – repetiu Harry, imperiosamente.

Sem questionarem, os outros dois saíram da sala, com o espanto estampado no rosto. Assim que eles saíram, Harry ajoelhou-se em frente a Pansy.

- Desculpa pelas atitudes deles – desculpou-se, tentando olhar a Slytherin nos olhos.

O que o rapaz-que-sobreviveu viu nos olhos da morena não foi ódio, nem sequer raiva. O que ele viu foi gratidão, um pouco de espanto e, sobretudo, desejo. Harry não conseguiu interpretar este último sentimento, mas sentia que algo o queimava por dentro. Os seus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram, quando se deu conta que estava _muito _próximo da morena. Sem pensar, fechou os olhos e beijou-a. E foi correspondido.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Do outro lado da porta que dava para a sala onde o Gryffindor e a Slytherin se beijavam, Ron e Hermione estavam sentados no chão, à espera do amigo.

- Já soubeste da minha nota a Poções? – interrogou Hermione, para meter conversa.

O ruivo olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não me digas que tiveste outro Brilhante!

Hermione sorriu tristemente e acenou em negação.

- Tive um "T".

- Vai gozar outro! – exclamou o Weasley.

O ruivo olhava a amiga com descrença, pois não conseguia acreditar. Era, simplesmente, impossível que Hermione Granger tivesse uma nota abaixo de Excede as Expectativas. Qual não foi o seu espanto, quando a morena desatou a chorar copiosamente.

- Herms… Eu não sabia… Eu não sabia que estavas… a falar a sério! – tartamudeou o ruivo, atrapalhado.

Hermione levantou o olhar e encarou o amigo com tristeza, e um misto de fúria.

- A culpa é tua!

Esta exclamação apanhou Ron totalmente de surpresa. Olhando aparvalhado para a amiga debulhada em lágrimas gigantescas, o ruivo perguntou:

- P-Porquê?

Com lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pelas faces, a morena soluçou. Passaram-se uns segundos até que ela conseguisse responder, num fio de voz, entre soluços violentos.

- Porque… PORQUE EU TE AMO, RONALD WEASLEY! Eu amo-te, e tu tratas-me como se eu fosse lixo. Isso deita uma pessoa abaixo, sabes?

A rapariga levantou-se, cambaleando, chorando ainda mais fortemente. Já não conseguia controlar o soluçar, ora histérico, ora profundo e dolente. Ron levantou-se também, num acto impensado, e agarrou a amiga pelos ombros. Não aguentava vê-la assim. Queria dizer-lhe que também a amava. Mas a sua garganta parecia ter ficado fechada por uma porta de chumbo.

- E tu só gostas de raparigas totalmente ocas, como a Lavender! O que gostas nela, podes dizer-me?! É por ela ser fútil e burra?! É por ela não ter ideias próprias?!

Isto como que desentupiu a garganta de Ron, dando-lhe a oportunidade de confessar os seus sentimentos, que lhe faziam o coração bater mais depressa havia muito tempo. Mas, em vez de dizer o que sentia, decidiu fazer outra coisa.

Beijou-a.

A morena primeiro ficou como que atordoada, parecia uma estátua de pedra fria, que tivesse sido molhada pela chuva. Mas depois deixou-se envolver pelo beijo. Aquele beijo era o que os dois mais ansiavam desde há muito tempo. Talvez por isso, houve dificuldade em eles se largarem. Mas a necessidade de respirar falou mais alto, e os dois separaram-se, ofegantes e corados. Ron estava totalmente encarnado, e ostentava um sorriso aparvalhadamente feliz e satisfeito. Hermione já não chorava, mas não estava nem de longe tão feliz como o ruivo.

- Porque fizeste isso? Só para tentares fazer-me sentir melhor? – vociferou a morena, descontrolada e muito angustiada.

Ron aproximou-se mais de Hermione, até que os lábios dos dois estivessem separados por escassos milímetros. Perdendo toda a timidez de uma vez, o ruivo olhou a pessoa que mais amava nos olhos. Um olhar intenso e perturbador, cheio de significados. Mas Hermione podia não perceber o que Ron _queria _que ela percebesse, por isso, Ron decidiu, de uma vez por todas, confessar-lhe aquilo que realmente sentia:

- Hermione, tu é que ainda não percebeste uma coisa. Eu não gosto de raparigas fúteis. Eu gosto de raparigas inteligentes – e, sorrindo, acrescentou – especialmente se tiverem os olhos vermelhos de chorar e sejam mais teimosas que mulas.

Um sorriso divertido desenhou-se no rosto molhado da morena, que deu um murro suave no ombro do "amigo". Este sorriu, mas depois ficou sério e olhou Hermione com amor.

- Queres namorar comigo? – perguntou, sério, mas com muitos sentimentos transparecendo na sua voz grave.

Como resposta, Hermione decidiu beijá-lo, acabando com o espaço incómodo que separava os lábios de ambos. Desta vez, o beijo foi ainda mais longo e apaixonado, mas, mais uma vez, foi interrompido pela falta de ar.

Depois de inspirar fundo umas quantas vezes, Hermione declarou:

- Sim. Nada me faria mais contente que ser a tua namorada, Ron.

Sorrindo, beijaram-se mais uma vez, selando o compromisso.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**N.A.**

_Oi!_

_Desta vez não demorei séculos a actualizar, pois não? x)_

_Espero que tenham gostado de ler o capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de o escrever. E acreditem que este foi um dos meus capítulos preferidos da fic toda! _

_Aceitam-se críticas, sugestões, pedidos, incentivos, elogios, críticas construtivas, TUDO! Mandem reviews, por favor. Só assim saberei o que acaharam do capítulo, não é? Ainda por cima é o __**penúltimo**__ da fic!_

_Sim, o próximo capítulo vai ser o último! Não percam, sim?_

_Ah, gostaria que continuassem a dizer que fic dos meus projectos (no profile) gostariam de ver publicada. preciso mesmo da vossa opinião, leitores!_

_**Agora respondendo às reviews…**_

_**AnnaSophia Potter: **__Oi, minha grande amiga? Como vai isso? Tudo bem? Ainda bem que gostou do capítulo anterior, espero que goste deste também! A fic está quase a acabar! Não perca, ok? Mil beijos!_

_**Srt. J. Malfoy: **__Oi! Ainda bem que gostou do capítulo! Este tem menos Draco/Ginny, mas tem mais dos outros shippers…. Espero que tb goste deste capítulo. Muitos beijos e obrigada pela review!_

_**Lauh' Malfoy: **__Olá! Tb por aqui? Não sabia que lias esta fic! Ainda bem que gostaste e que achaste que eu evolui. E deste, gostaste? Espero que leias e comentes até ao fim, que está bem próximo, sim? Muitos muitos beijos:)_

_**De' Zabini Malfoy: **__Oi! Aqui está a actualização. Espero que goste! As suas reviews são muito importantes para mim… Beijos e obrigado pela review!_

_**Ireth Hollow: **__Aqui está o novo capítulo, cheio de amor de outros shippers. Gostaste? Espero que sim. Muitos beijos! Obrigada pela review!_

_**Hannah Guimarães: **__Ainda bem que gostaste! Espero que continues a ler, sim? Muitos beijos!!!_

_**No próximo capítulo…**_

- Acho que, finalmente, sei o que é amar alguém – murmurou Draco, fugindo ao olhar do amigo.

- A WEASLEY?! – gozou Blaise, revirando os olhos.

------

- Sabes, quando penso em como tudo isto começou, nem consigo imaginar que acabámos assim… – comentou Ginny, olhando para Luna com uma expressão sonhadora.

------

_E muito mais!_

_Não percam o __**último capítulo **__da fic que têm vindo a acompanhar! (ou não xP)_

_Espero muitas reviews, sim?_

_Beijos,_

_LyRa_


	10. Cap9: O Fim Ou um Novo Começo?

**As voltas do amor**

**Cap.9 – O Fim… ou um Novo Começo?**

Luna caminhava pelos corredores vazios. Iluminada pelo luar brilhante de uma grande lua cheia, que brilhava no firmamento, do lado de fora do castelo, os cabelos loiros da Ravenclaw pareciam brancos, e irradiavam uma luminosidade sobrenatural. Quem a visse, tinha grandes hipóteses de a confundir com um fantasma, flutuando um pouco acima das lajes geladas do chão. Mesmo no Verão, aquelas lajes eram frias como a morte.

A loira apressou o passo, ao olhar o relógio, que indicava que já era _tarde_. Mesmo sem ter cuidado ao caminhar, os seus pés não faziam barulho ao bater nas lajes, pareciam feitos de veludo.

Quando finalmente chegou à Torre de Astronomia, Blaise já lá estava. Nervoso, o moreno segurava uma rosa na mão, que tremia levemente. A outra mão estava escondida no bolso das calças, como que para dar um ar descontraído ao Slytherin. Virado de costas para a porta, Blaise não ouviu Luna a chegar. A loira dirigiu-se a ele, com todo o cuidado para não denunciar a sua presença. Parou a escassos centímetros do moreno, e tapou-lhe os olhos com as mãos finas e delicadas.

- Sabes quem é? – perguntou, modificando a voz.

Blaise riu e respondeu:

- Claro, Luna. Mesmo que não te veja, eu _sinto-te_.

Com isto, o moreno virou-se para Luna e abraçou-a calmamente. Depois, sem dizer uma única palavra, segurou-lhe a mão e puxou-a. Subiram as escadas em caracol que davam para o terraço, onde, frequentemente, eram dadas as aulas de Astronomia. Era um lugar de extrema beleza, mágico e muito romântico. Aparecia nos sonhos românticos de todas as adolescentes de Hogwarts.

Blaise procurou a outra mão de Luna, e segurou-a firmemente. Aquele momento pertencia só aos dois.

- Luna… - murmurou Blaise, na sua voz grave e forte.

Luna fixou os seus olhos profundamente azuis nos olhos do moreno. De seguida, elevou o olhar para o céu, indicando a Blaise que também devia fitar aquele firmamento extraordinário.

O céu parecia ainda maior visto daquele terraço. Sentia-se que ele podia, a qualquer momento, envolver cada pessoa, num emaranhado de azul, estrelas e luar. Milhares, não… _milhões_ de estrelas pintalgavam a tela azul-escura, que também tinha tons violeta.

- É tão lindo – sussurrou Luna, a sua voz cristalina e aguda quebrando o silêncio.

Uma estrela cadente rasgou o céu, como se fosse um pequeno punhal luzidio.

- Luna… Eu amo-te – confessou Blaise, abraçando a loira.

Luna sorriu e encostou a cabeça no peito do Slytherin, que pousou a sua cabeça nos cabelos macios da rapariga. Passaram uns segundos assim, abraçados no silêncio e iluminados pelo luar feérico da Lua Cheia.

- Sabes porque te chamei aqui? – inquiriu o moreno, afastando-se de Luna para a fitar.

O olhar da loira cruzou-se com o de Blaise, e ficaram os dois olhando-se, como que enfeitiçados. Já que Luna não respondia, o Slytherin deu resposta à sua própria pergunta. Retirou a rosa do bolso, onde a tinha colocado momentos antes, e estendeu-a à Ravenclaw. Delicadamente, esta pegou-lhe, com imenso cuidado, não fosse machucar a flor.

- Eu quero saber se aceitas namorar comigo…

Luna levantou o olhar da rosa, e fixou-o no rosto determinado e algo envergonhado do Slytherin. Limitou-se a sorrir, deslumbrando o moreno, mas não lhe respondeu.

Blaise esperou mais um tempo, dando o tempo necessário a Luna para ela responder. Mas a loira não se pronunciava, e Blaise, um pouco impaciente e com medo que ela o recusasse, insistiu:

- Então? Queres namorar comigo?

Luna chegou-se ao rapaz que amava, segurando ainda a rosa na mão.

- Porquê uma rosa _branca_? – perguntou Luna, arqueando uma sobrancelha loira.

Blaise olhou-a espantado, mas depois o seu rosto descontraiu, formando um sorriso afectuoso. Luna levantou a rosa, para que o moreno a pudesse ver bem. Era branca, de um branco puro e leitoso.

- O branco é a cor da sabedoria – informou, de forma inteligente, mas não arrogante. – Além disso, é a cor da pureza. E tu és a pessoa mais pura que conheço.

Satisfeita com a resposta de Blaise, Luna fitou a rosa, antes de a colocar levemente no chão. Depois, aproximou-se lentamente do Slytherin, até que o espaço que os separava deixou de existir.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

O dia seguinte amanheceu calmamente, como se o Sol não tivesse pressa de iluminar o Mundo. Draco Malfoy abriu os grandes olhos cinzentos várias vezes, despertando. Levantou-se rapidamente, pois não gostava muito de ficar a molengar, deitado na cama.

No dormitório, já só estavam ele e Blaise. Ou melhor, _ainda _só estavam eles os dois. Os restantes Slytherins ainda não tinham chegado da noitada. Blaise dormia enrolado nos cobertores, com um sorriso parvo e… _apaixonado _no rosto. Espantado com isto, Draco abanou o amigo, até este acordar.

- O qu'é que foi, Draquinho? – resmungou Blaise, com o seu habitual sentido de humor.

O loiro revirou os olhos e arrancou o cobertor de cima do amigo.

- Preciso de desabafar contigo…

Blaise arregalou os olhos e deu uma risada sarcástica.

- O menino Draco Malfoy quer _desabafar_?!

Draco rosnou baixinho, e deu um murro no braço de Blaise. O moreno lançou um olhar zangado a Draco, enquanto esfregava o braço esmurrado.

- Sim, quero falar contigo. Mas antes, quero saber o que andaste a fazer ontem à noite… - admitir Draco, fitando inquisitivo o amigo, que se contraiu.

- Eu… eu… eu não andei a fazer nada!

Draco sorriu maliciosamente. Deixou passar alguns segundos, para massacrar o amigo, e depois disse:

- Eu cheguei cedo e vi que não estavas no dormitório.

Blaise corou, o que espantou _imenso _Draco, porque os Slytherins raramente coravam. Eram demasiado orgulhosos para isso.

- Eu estive com a Luna – respondeu o moreno, para aumentar ainda mais o espanto de Draco, que tinha a boca _muito _aberta.

O choque paralisou Draco, que não conseguiu articular uma única palavra durante algum tempo. Por fim, disse apenas duas palavras, bastante trémulas:

- A… Lunática?

Blaise assumiu uma postura aborrecida e fuzilou o amigo com o olhar.

- Não a chames disso – ordenou, friamente. – Ela é tão boa pessoa como as outras, senão melhor. Eu estou apaixonado por ela e namoro com ela, e gostaria muito que não te metesses, nem gozasses.

Draco, que ainda achava que o amigo estava a gozar, riu. Mas o olhar que o moreno lhe lançou fez com que ele se apercebesse da seriedade da situação.

- Não pode ser…

E, para grande espanto de Blaise, sorriu. Mas não era um sorriso de gozo, nem de descrença, nem de maldade, nem de reprovação. Era um sorriso… de _compreensão_. Zabini abanou a cabeça, como se não acreditasse no que via e estivesse a tentar aclarar a vista. Mas o sorriso compreensivo, e até um pouco aparvalhado, continuava estampado na face pálida de Draco Malfoy.

- Essa carinha de tolo apaixonado tem a ver com o _desabafo _que me ias fazer? – comentou Blaise, sorrindo de forma travessa.

Draco deu um salto, acordando de súbito dos seus devaneios.

- Er… Er… - gaguejou, corando, tal como Blaise havia corado.

- Já percebi que tem a ver com um rapariga. Não te preocupes, eu sei como é estar apaixonado. Não vou gozar – descansou-o o moreno, colocando uma mão no ombro do amigo. – O que tens?

Draco corou, e entregou uma fotografia a Blaise. Uma fotografia onde uma bela figura ruiva voava montada numa vassoura, envergando as vestes de Gryffindor.

- Acho que, finalmente, sei o que é amar alguém – murmurou Draco, fugindo ao olhar do amigo.

- A WEASLEY?! – gozou Blaise, revirando os olhos.

Draco retraiu-se.

- Disseste que não gozavas… - sussurrou o loiro, fitando o chão.

Blaise deu uma sonora gargalhada, que fez com que o amigo levanta-se o olhar para o fitar, com uma expressão de descrença.

- Eu sabia! – disse Blaise, dando um murro no ar. – Eu sabia que tu estavas apanhadinho por ela!!! Porque não me disseste antes?

Draco relaxou-se, ao saber que o amigo o compreendia e não o censurava por gostar da Gryffindor que tinha fama de ser a sua maior inimiga. O loiro até sorriu, olhando a expressão eufórica de Zabini.

- Porque não sabia – respondeu Draco, com sinceridade.

- E quando pensas contar-lhe?!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry já estava atrasado para a aula de Poções, e não queria _mesmo nada _chegar atrasado àquela aula, porque assim ainda dava mais motivos a Snape para o "massacrar". Nem Ron nem Hermione o acompanhavam, o que era _muito _raro. Mas Harry sabia que os dois estavam a comemorar o namoro, e sentia-se feliz pelos amigos. Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo a conservarem os seus sentimentos só para eles, tinham decidido confessar-se.

Harry olhou mais uma vez o relógio, constatando que já estava _muito _atrasado. Como pudera deixar-se dormir tanto? Porque Ron não o acordara? Para esta segunda questão ele tinha resposta: Ron não dormira no dormitório masculino. Não era preciso pensar muito para descobrir onde ele tinha passado a noite.

Como não ia a prestar atenção ao caminho, só deu conta da rapariga de longos e sedosos cabelos negros quando já era tarde de mais para parar. Chocaram com alguma violência, caindo cada uma para seu lado. Harry ainda não tinha dado conta de quem era a rapariga com quem chocara, mas ajudou-a a levantar-se na mesma. A mão delicada da morena causou arrepios no Gryffindor, quando este a agarrou. Só então é que Harry fitou a cara da rapariga.

- Pansy.

A Slytherin nada disse, limitando-se a olhar fixamente para Harry. Harry nem deu conta do que estava a fazer, mas, ao olhar aqueles grandes olhos escuros, teve uma vontade incontrolável de beijar a dona daqueles olhos. E foi isso mesmo que fez.

Todas as preocupações de chegar atrasado à aula de Poções desapareceram da mente de Harry. O Gryffindor já só tinha pensamentos para o beijo. Encostou Pansy, que correspondia o beijo, à parede e segurou-lhe fortemente a cintura, num gesto de posse.

Harry pediu permissão a Pansy para aprofundar o beijo. Concedida essa permissão, o moreno perscrutou a boca da Slytherin com a língua, redescobrindo os recantos deliciosos daquela rapariga a quem não conseguia resistir. Porque seria que ela o atraía tanto? Era certo que era bonita, mas havia mais raparigas bonitas em Hogwarts. E ainda por cima ela era uma Slytherin! Porque seria ela tão atraente para os seus sentidos?

Pansy deslizou as mãos por baixo da camisola do Gryffindor, e começou a arranhar ao de leve as costas de Harry, fazendo com que este se arrepiasse. Pansy sorria, como se o facto de Harry se arrepiar com aquele gesto fizesse com que ela se sentisse extremamente satisfeita. Respondendo à provocação, Harry interrompeu o beijo, e começou a morder as orelhas da morena.

- Acho que é melhor irmos para as aulas – declarou Pansy, afastando-se abruptamente de Harry, com alguma hesitação, pois gostava de estar _bem perto _do moreno.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, mas voltou a aproximar-se da Slytherin, com intenção de continuar do ponto onde tinham parado. Mas Pansy repeliu-o, soltando-se dele. Evitava olhá-lo nos olhos. Esta atitude não passou despercebida a Harry, que a fitou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- O que se passa?

Pansy, que continuava sem o olhar, fingindo estar _extremamente _interessada em algo que se encontrava no chão, fungou. Harry aproximou-se lentamente e, segurando-lhe o queixo de forma leve, mas determinada, forçou-a a olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Nunca iria dar certo… - desculpou-se ela, sem referir mais nada.

Mas mesmo não tendo sido muito específica quanto ao que "nunca iria dar certo", as palavras de Pansy foram suficientemente claras para Harry. Tudo o que tinha a ver com ela era tão _claro _para ele, quase como se a conhecesse desde a primeira vez que respirara, como se _soubesse_ o que ela pensava…

- Porque não? – inquiriu o moreno, com o olhar verde fixado nos grandes olhos negros de Pansy.

A morena fungou mais uma vez, com as lágrimas a escorrerem descontroladamente pelo seu rosto suave e belo. Depois, inspirou fundo e respondeu, provocando uma nova torrente de lágrimas:

- Simplesmente porque eu sou uma Slytherin e tu és o Harry Potter, e porque és aquele que os Slytherins mais odeiam… - as palavras saíam aos soluços, entrecortadas. – Nunca iria dar certo – repetiu, soluçando mais alto.

Felizmente, o corredor parecia assombrado por algum espírito assustador, que espantasse as pessoas para não passarem por ali. Harry abraçou a morena, que tentava largar-se.

Passaram-se vários minutos, que tanto podiam ter sido minúsculos segundos como várias e longas horas.

As lágrimas tinham parado de ensopar a camisola de Harry, que ainda abraçava pacientemente a Slytherin. Quando deu conta que esta terminara de chorar, baixou um pouco a boca, de modo a que esta estivesse muito perto de uma das orelhas de Pansy. Ternamente, compreensivamente, apaixonadamente, o moreno murmurou, de forma leve e lenta:

- Porque não tentamos?

A morena levantou o olhar e olhou Harry com certa incredulidade. Depois, os olhos brilharam e na sua boca desenhou-se um sorriso.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ginny foi, de súbito, puxada. Uma mão fria e possante tapou-lhe a boca, quase sufocando a ruiva. Ginny abanou a cabeça, tentando libertar-se. Chegou mesmo a tentar morder a mão gelada, tão apavorada que estava.

_Porque vejo tudo negro? _perguntava-se, tentando orientar-se na escuridão.

- Não tenhas medo – sussurrou uma voz rouca, grave, sepulcral.

De alguma forma, a voz acalmou Ginny. A voz era aterradora mas, mesmo assim, teve um efeito relaxante na ruiva. Porque não se lembrava ela de onde tinha ouvido aquela voz, que lhe era tão estranhamente familiar?

De repente, os pés de Ginny deixaram de sentir o chão. Alguém lhe tinha pegado ao colo. O que quereriam fazer? Para onde a iriam levar? E, mais importante que tudo, quem era o dono da voz misteriosa?

A Weasley foi carregada ao colo durante algum tempo. Na escuridão, é muito difícil ter a noção do tempo, mas Ginny pensava terem-se passado mais ou menos dez minutos.

Quando a venda lhe foi retirada, a claridade magoou os olhos da ruiva, fazendo com que ela demorasse algum tempo a adaptar-se à luz ofuscante. Mas mesmo quando a visão recuperou, Ginny não fazia a mínima ideia de onde estava. Tinha apenas uma certeza: estava num dormitório.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ron e Hermione estavam felizes. De mãos dadas, avançavam pelos corredores com grandes sorrisos. Tudo lhes parecia mais belo, mais luminoso, mais feliz. O Sol parecia mais amarelo, mais quente, mais acolhedor, pelo que eles pararam em frente a uma janela aberta, com vista sobre os campos. O Sol iluminava tudo com a sua claridade intensa. Hermione suspirou.

- Amo-te – sussurrou, com o nariz no cabelos de Ron.

Ron sorriu abertamente e puxou Hermione, de modo a que estivesse frente a frente com ela. E, num acto que já lhe era tão natural como se tivesse nascido para o fazer, beijou a rapariga por quem sempre estivera apaixonado.

Beijaram-se por longos segundos, iluminados pelo Sol radiante.

Por fim, separaram-se, procurando calmamente ar para os seus pulmões.

Ambos tinham a felicidade estampada na cara.

Tudo estava bem.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Só se apercebeu de onde estava passados alguns longos segundos. Atordoada com estava, isso não era de espantar. Mas como pudera ela não reparar nas serpentes bordadas nos lençóis das camas?

Lembrando-se que estava mais alguém no dormitório, virou-se bruscamente para encarar o seu "raptor". Ela tinha a certeza que era um rapaz, a voz que ouvira não deixava dúvidas. Nem a força da mão que lhe tapara a boca enquanto a carregava.

Ao ver o "raptor", Ginny reprimiu uma exclamação de espanto extremo. Com os olhos arregalados, a boca aberta e as mãos trémulas, não conseguiu mais nada a não ser olhar o rapaz loiro que estava especado no meio do dormitório masculino de Slytherin.

Foi Draco quem falou primeiro.

- Desculpa, Ginny. Mas não tinha mais nenhuma ideia para ter privacidade ao falar contigo.

Um arrepio involuntário percorreu a ruiva, quando Draco mencionou o seu nome. Ele nunca a chamara de Ginny. Sempre fora a Weasley nojenta ou a coelha sardenta. E nunca, mas mesmo nunca, ele pronunciara o seu nome com _aquela _pronúncia. Uma pronúncia sedutora e, de certa forma, mais sentida do que aparentava ser.

- E porque quererias falar comigo? – Ginny pôs-se na defensiva, ao ouvir o tom de voz estranho do loiro.

Draco sorriu, um pouco melancólico, e suspirou. O que era _totalmente _ERRADO. Draco Malfoy simplesmente _NÃO _suspirava.

- Eu… eu… - gaguejou, outra coisa que ele _NUNCA _fazia.

Será que ele a tinha chamado apenas para lhe estragar completamente a visão que ela tinha dele? Para fazer tudo aquilo que NUNCA fazia?

O Slytherin loiro inspirou, procurando acalmar-se. Por fim, já sem gaguejar, declarou:

- Eu amo-te.

_Aquelas_ palavras, ditas _naquela _voz rouca e sedutora, vindas _daquele _rapaz, tiveram um efeito muito intenso na ruiva. Esta arregalou os olhos, fitando o loiro com uma intensidade involuntária, enquanto se aproximava dele, sem dar conta do que estava a fazer.

- Eu também te amo, Draco – sussurrou, junto do ouvido do loiro.

De repente, as duas bocas uniram-se, num beijo intenso e furioso, sem vergonha nem medo. Agora, tudo estava bem. Finalmente eles tinham-se deixado levar pelos seus sentimentos, e não pelas regras, que diziam que uma Malfoy Slytherin e uma Weasley Gryffindor nunca poderiam ficar juntos. Nesses segundos que se prolongavam enquanto o beijo perdurava, todas as regras foram esquecidas.

A língua fria de Draco pediu entrada na boca fogosa de Ginny, entrada essa que foi permitida. Uma milhar de sensações percorreu o corpo dos dois adolescentes quando o toque da língua gelada de Draco com a língua escaldante de Ginny se deu. Como podia ser que eles, sendo tão diferentes, se completassem tanto? Enquanto que Draco era frio, orgulhoso e arrogante, Ginny era calorosa, divertida e brincalhona. Como podia ser se sentissem tão completos nos braços um do outro?

As mãos de Draco provocavam arrepios a Ginny, enquanto percorriam o corpo da ruiva por cima da camisola. Quando as mãos fortes e geladas passaram para debaixo da camisola, em contacto com a pele quente e sedosa de Ginny, os arrepios aumentaram de intensidade.

- Draco – gemeu a ruiva, beijando os lábios frios do loiro.

Com isto, Draco separou-se abruptamente da ruiva. Fixou os seus olhos cinzentos nos de Ginny e proferiu:

- Diz-me que não estás a gozar comigo.

Ginny sorriu ternamente e passou uma mão pelo rosto de Draco. Um gesto tão simples, mas cheio de significados.

- Não, Draco, eu não estou a gozar. Eu amo-te realmente.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**O Fim… **

**Ou um Novo Começo…**

Ginny e Luna estavam sentadas junto ao Lago Negro, que, estranhamente, brilhava num tom azul claro sob o Sol intenso. Parecia que toda a Natureza decidira festejar a felicidade que se vivia em Hogwarts.

- Nunca pensei que os meus sentimentos pelo Draco fossem tão fortes… - suspirou Ginny, evocando uma imagem mental do namorado.

- Eu sabia há muito tempo, minha querida Ginevra – disse Luna, brincando um pouco com os cabelos ruivos da amiga. – Vocês são um óptimo exemplo a seguir…

- Porquê? – inquiriu Ginny, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Então… - a loira parou de falar durante um bocado, aumentando o suspense. Mas, por fim, rindo perante a expressão impaciente de Ginny, completou: - Vocês são um óptimo exemplo de que nada interessa. Não interessa que tu sejas de Gryffindor e ele de Slytherin, nem que ele seja de sangue-puro e tu também…

Um sorriso deslumbrante desenhou-se no rosto corado de Ginny e uma borboleta amarela voou rente às duas amigas. Luna estendeu o dedo indicador e a borboleta pousou-lhe no dedo.

- E tu e o Blaise também fazem um par lindo… - sussurrou Ginny, baixinho, temendo assustar a borboleta.

Luna aproximou o rosto da borboleta, com cuidado. A borboleta não voou, aprecia estar a fitar deslumbrada as duas raparigas, que irradiavam felicidade.

- Eu amo-o – murmurou Luna, e a borboleta voou.

- E o Ron e a Hermione já namoram, o Harry e a Pansy Parkinson andam todos juntinhos, o Fred e a Marya andam sempre colados, o George e a Myara são tímidos, mas lá andam aos beijos, … Estamos todos felizes!

Luna abriu um sorriso muito belo, cheio da mais pura felicidade. Ginny sorriu também e abraçou a amiga.

- Sabes, quando penso em como tudo isto começou, nem consigo imaginar que acabámos assim… – comentou Ginny, olhando para Luna com uma expressão sonhadora.

- Isto não é o fim… - declarou Luna, filosófica. – É um novo começo.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**N.A.:**

_Ai, eu nem acredito que a fic já acabou… "snif snif" Eu gostei tanto, mas mesmo tanto, de a escrever!!! Nem acredito que já não vou escrever mais nada sobre ela… Aiai… "suspiro"_

_Mas bem, espero mesmo que tenham gostado de ler esta fic. Devo um especial a todos vós, que acompanharam a fic, desde o princípio ou só do meio. Muito obrigado, porque, sem vocês, nunca teria acabado esta fic._

_**Bem, agora vou à última resposta de reviews: **__(Eu depois mando replys às reviews deste capítulos)_

_**Lauh' Malfoy: **__Como viste, este foi o último capítulo. Espero que tenhas gostado dele, e da fic em si. Gostava que me fizesses um dos teus comentários mesmo bons sobre a fi em geral, sim? Muitos beijos e obrigado por leres._

_**Ireth Hollow: **__Ireth… Aqui está o último capítulo. Foi grandinho e espero mesmo que tenhas gostado. És uma das minhas leitoras/escritoras preferidas, por isso, muito obrigado por perderes o teu tempo a leres as minhas fics. Muito obrigado mesmo. :)_

_**Hannah Guimarães: **__Oi. Sim, a fic já acabou mesmo. Espero que tenha gostado deste último capítulo e mande review. Eu adoraria. Muito obrigado por ler a fic. Beijos!_

_**Tici M.: **__Ainda bem que gostou da fic. Eu também adorei escreve-la. Muito obrigado porler e comentar! Espero que mandem um review a este último capítulo a dizer se gostou ou não, ok? Beijos!_

_**Srt. J. Malfoy: **__Oi. Muito, muito obrigada por ter lido a fic. Eu inspirei-me no seu jeito de escrever para escrever esta fic, por isso, eu dedico-a a si. Muito obrigada pela óptima ideia do "capítulo seguinte". Espero que este úlimo capítulo tenha correspondido às suas expectativas… Muitos beijos e, mais uma vez, obrigada!_

_**AnnaSophia Potter: **__Minha querida amiga, ainda bem que gostaste do outro capítulo e espero mesmo que também tenhas gostado deste. Espero uma review tua, sim? Muitos, muitos beijos._

'_**De Zabini Malfoy: **__Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo, porque você foi outra das escritoras em que eu me baseei para escrever esta fic. Ainda bem que adorou a dic :) Fico muito contente por isso… Espero uma review sua sobre este último capítulo, sim? É muito importante para mim… Beijos!_

_**EuDy: **__Ainda bem que voltou, estava sentindo saudades suas…. E ainda bem que gostou da fic, este foi o último capítulo… Espero que me mande uma última review, sim? Muitos beijos!_

_Muito obrigado outra vez, por terem lido e comentado a minha fic._

_E espero que leiam e comentem a minha próxima fic – "A Verdadeira Guerra". Eu decidi publicar esta primeiro, mas também vou publicar a "Inocência". Espero mesmo que leiam a minha nova fic (publicá-la-ei em breve) e que mandem reviews!_

_Beijos,_

_Lyra Stevens_


End file.
